Kickin It Mixed Feelings
by WarriorcatzForever
Summary: Jack goes to this private school and on the first day he meets this new girl, He thinks she is cute along with other guys but he has a girlfriend and pushes the thought away They have all the same classes except for their elective Kim writes notes everyday in her journal
1. The new girl

Kim's pov

I'm Kimberly Crawford, the newest addition of Seaford Private School. It sucks because I don't know anybody! I but my lip slightly, I'm nervous, wouldn't you be!? All these guys were staring at me. It's not what I'm wearing because everyone is wearing the same uniforms. Except guys wear shorts and girls wear skirts. My hand was shaking as I went to 31B. My locker. I opened the lock and put some stuff in there. The first day of school and everyone gets to reunite with their friends while I go cry in a corner. I locked my locker and then went to a closet and turned on the light. I grabbed a book and the apple I was supposed to have as a snack. "Poor Marley." (The dog from Marley and Me) I mutter to myself Some one must have heard me because a guy opened the closet door and made me loose balance on the bucket I sat on and fall over. How embarrassing. I totally panicked! "OH is this your closet!? My bad maybe I mixed up closets? I don't know. You know what? Never mind I should just go..." i said quickly. He smiled and it gave me goosebumps. He held his hand out for me to grab it and I did. As I got up I wiped my skirt. And felt like I had tears in my eyes. "T-thanks" I stuttered. He replied sweetly, "No problem. Your new here aren't you?" I nodded silently. "So you thought you could ditch on the first day?" I looked at him sadly. "Well I-..." He cut me off. "It's fine. I'm Jack, and you are?" "I'm Kimberley, but just call me Kim, or else..." I threatened. He didn't seem scared just relaxed and friendly. "Lets see your schedule," I sighed, opened my bag and gave it to him. "Geez." He said, "What!" I growled snatching the little paper away from him. "You have the lowest math class." He smiled. I literally punched him in the face. He got up quickly , "You didn't let me finish, I have that class too." I smiled, "Oh that is cool." He rubbed his face. "Ouch Kimmy that hurt." I rolled my eyes, "No it didn't I can tell your in some kind of sport and Jackson. Don't call me that ." We kept throwing jokes at each other through the halls and when we got to class we were 30 minutes late! It was awesome. If I had a diary it would be all about that guy. But I did have a journal, and on the first page it said, 'trust no one. Don't let them get to you...' Jack was nice... I guess but the journal was right. I barely know him.

Jack's pov

I couldn't stop smiling in math. Which was a first for me. Kim and I kept exchanging glances and giving each other goofy faces. The first day of school anything could happen, our teachers name was Miss Nosebottom. And people wonder why she's not married. Her name pretty much described her face. I don't want to explain. At lunch I didn't seem Kim until some jerk tripped her. I wanted to help her but Donna wouldn't let me. Luckily Kim was strong and knocked the snot out of the guy who tripped her. Her shirt was ruined but she just got a napkin and wiped her shirt then left. Who could blame her? "Donna I have to use the men's room..." She kissed me and then I went to find Kim. I checked the closet and there she was. She didn't fall over this time. She looked up at me. Then looked back at her book... I closed the door. "Sorry I didn't help you when you tripped... She replied, "Yeah I know, your girlfriend is very clingy. " I opened my mouth to protest but it was only the truth so I shrugged it off. I sat down criss cross applesause. "So, are you okay?" She nodded, "Perfect." I could tell there was a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Karate ..." She said. "What?" I ask, "You do karate don't you?" I nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?" She smirked, "Well curious George, I would love to tell you but the bell is going to ring." He smiled and got up offering to help her up but this time she got up by herself. "You have to tell me because we both have pe..." She nodded, "True but your like a boy.. and the lockers are split up... right?" I shook my head, "Same changing room." She cursed under her breath. "You know who else has pe with us?" She asked. I shrugged "Who?" "Your girlfriend." Then she quickly ran to ask the teacher where her locker for changing was.

Kim's pov

Okay so I get my locker for pe and I fricken have to change RIGHT NEXT TO FRICKEN JACK. Talk about freaky. He's like a guy... and guys like to stare at girls and that is when they aren't changing! Also his stinking girlfriend is in the same class so I'm screwed. So much drama on the first day. Huh? luckily I didn't have to change today. I don't want to meet a nice guy one day and then him see me in my undergarments that same day! Okay I'm not telling my parents. The last thing I want to do us transfer again. After pe I have computers and Jack has art two different classes. Thank God I can stay away from him then go home. He's been in every class I've had and for the pe thing, he would tease me to death . What if he says something in front of my parents. AHHHHHHHH! I turn around for one second and bump into Jack. He rubbed his head, "Sorry Kimmy." I rolled my eyes and helped him up. "Please don't tell me our classes are right next to each other." He grinned "okay I won't, isn't it funny how you and I have to change next to each other?" I put my hand to my face. "Jack." I said politely, "Yes Kimmy?" He said with ease. "Go away. Like now." He shrugged "Okay but don't miss me for to long." I shouted "Don't worry! I won't!" Then I walked into class and the teacher taught us 'How to turn on a computer' it was ridiculous!

Jack's pov

I was drawing a penguin in art, it looked so adorable, like Kim... Did I jus think that? I have a girl friend. Yeah, but then again I guess Kim could be more like a best friend, nothing is wrong with that. After class I rushed over to Kim and decided to walk with her to her car. I saw in her journal, it said Trust no one. Wow that's um... interesting. Kim and I said bye to each other and I heard her mom say "Is that your boyfriend?" I smiled as she screamed "WHAT!" Then drove away. Luckily I live down the street from the school and hit walk home. My parents asked how my day was and I said happily "Terrific!"


	2. In the end he has dibs

Kim's pov

I put my dirty clothes into the washer machine, tomorrow is Thursday, nothing special... I grabbed my journal and wrote down on the next page, You only get one chance. I had to go to dinner tonight with my dad and his friends. It probably was going to be boring. The only person I know who will be there is my bestie Grace. Thank God I wont be alone. I grabbed some jeans and a black and white top. I knew it was nothing special so I left my hair as is.

»Time Skip«

I sat next to Grace and told her everything that happened today and how I met Jack. She listened politely and then said thinks she might have a crush on him even after just hearing about him. I laughed and she told me how boring school is now that im gone. Some poor kid got a bowl of mashed potatoes thrown at his face on the first day. Then while we were eating our food I looked over and I saw Jack. I started choking on my spaghetti and Grace freaked out and screamed for help. Jack obviously had to get up and helped me. COULDN'T ANYONE ELSE SAVE ME !? I thought silently to myself. Grace fell in love with the mysterious stranger also known as Jack. A meatball flew out of my mouth and right into Donnas face, also known as Jack's girlfriend. I couldn't help but laugh. She screamed and rushed to the bathroom. Even Jack laughed. Then afterwards every one went back to their seats and Grace whispered, "who was that guy that saved you?" I whispered back, "Jack.." She nodded and whispered, "I think you and him like each other." "What!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me. I just rushed out of the building it was all too much. My dad came running towards me, "You okay Kimberly?" He asked I nodded, "I'm just tired from the meatball thing." He shrugged "Okay you just relax in the car." He threw the car keys and I failed to catch them so I picked them up and turned on the car while listening to music. I heard the door open and thought it was my dad but it was Jack. More rudely then I intended to, I asked, "What do you want?" He shrugged "To see if your okay?" I gave him and glare then sighed, "I'm fine. And um, thanks for saving me. It was so worth seeing Donna go cry about getting my spit ball in her face." He laughed, "Yeah it was worth it. " I realized I was falling for Jack so I punched his arm. "What was that for!" He asked I shrugged, "You don't need to know." He thought for a moment and all we could hear was the music... it was weird. "Jack?" I say. "Yeah?" He asked. "Where's Donna?" He cursed under his breath and ran out of the car. I relaxed and smiled. Good he should be with his girlfriend. Not the weird girl from crazy town.

Jack's pov

I ran back in the resteraunt and Donna was still in the bathroom, thank the Lord! I sat down and finished my food. Then Kim's friend sat in Donna' s seat. "Hi!" She said. Awkwardly I said, "Uh, hi?" She smiled, "You wanna know why Kim screamed and ran out?" I thought about it for a moment then nodded, "Sure." She smiled even more, "I am Grace by the way, I'll tell you why if you answer one simple question..." She turned around and pulled out a card with her number on it," text me and I'll text you why." I nodded And put the number in my pocket as she went back to her seat and Donna came back. Donna crossed her arms, "Who was that meatball girl?" I shrugged "Who knows? Are you okay? " She smiled, "Yeah im fine. I have to go. My parents say if I'm not home by ten they won't let me get more makeup!" I nodded, "Okay.." I noticed everyone was leaving so I decided I should too. When I got home I pulled out the phone number Grace gave me.

Kim's pov

Thursday, September's last Thursday! I took a shower and sang my favorite song. I felt like today was going to be great! I got dressed in my uniform, ate breakfast and brushed my teeth. My mom drove me to school and I was dropped off 10 minutes early. First class is math today, second day of school and I feel great. I looked at my journal and reread the second page. 'You only got one chance' Some jerks were beating up a nerd so I punched one in the jaw and the others ran away. "Are you okay? I'm Kim." His face had lots of freckles and his red/orange hair stood out from all his other features or genes. He replied sweetly, "Thanks, I'm fine. The name is Krupnick, Milton McKrupnick." I pulled my hand out to help him up and he took it and got up. "So, do you and Jack have any chemistry between the two of you?" I wanted to punch the nerd but resisted, "Excuse me?" He shrugged, "I've heard rumors that you to are dating" I shook my head, "Well we aren't, and he's just a, very annoying friend." I smiled at the thought of him but shook the feelings off. "Who told you we were like, an item?" Milton sighed, "His name is Jerry Martinez. He is Jack's best friend and knows all of Jack's secrets." I nodded. "Really?" Milton nodded. "I could introduce you to him, but be careful, he is a player!" I nodded "Thanks Milton." He led me through the halls until I saw a guy with black hair and brown eyes. Milton introduced me to him, "Kim, this is Jerry. Jerry this is Kim." He smiled then frowned. "Dang it! I can't date her because Jack has dibs!" I blushed, "What do you me he has dibs on me?" Suddenly I fell an arm wrap around my shoulder. "Hey guys what are you talking about?" It was Jack. I smirked, "Oh you know, just about how you have dibs on dating me." His jaw dropped. Also his face was like a tomato red. Yeah I was right, today is going to be great!


	3. Lots of Drama and then Brad came

Jacks pov

That little son of a biscuit. I'm going to kill Jerry. Luckily then bell rang and I quickly ran to class with Kim close behind me. I sat down but she sat right next to me and threw a crumbled piece of paper at my face. It said, 'What does it mean when you call dibs on one girl, but are dating another?' I looked at her and she shrugged. I wrote back, 'It means nothing.' I threw it back at her. 'Nothing? Then why was your face as red as a tomato?' She replied. I flinched as I heard the teacher call my name, "Yes Miss. Nosebottom?" I stuttered. "What property do you have to use in this problem? 5(3-2)" Kim quickly raised her hand before I could answer and asked if she could go to the bathroom. She put a little scrap of paper on my desk that said 'Distributive Property.' I shouted, "Distributive Property!" And I could see Kim smiling, as she opened the door and winked at me. The teacher nodded approvingly. When Kim came back from the 'bathroom' the bell rang. She punched my arm and then I pushed her into a group of nerds. She screamed and jumped on my back. She was light weight and her legs were wrapped around my waist and her arms wrapped around my neck. Everyone was staring but we didn't care.

Kim's pov

I swear Jack and I were acting like a couple. It made lots of girls start whispering to each other. I opened up my science book but Brad closed it. I looked up at him, "Oh hi Brad." I said politely. He asked, "Is this seat taken?" Jack was sitting next to Donna so I shook my head, "No you can sit here." He smiled, "Kim I don't usually do this sort of thing l, but uh, will you go on a date with me?" I couldn't say no. He's a nice boy smart, and well dressed, I smiled, "Sure. Let me give you my number and you can text me the details later." I wrote down my number and gave it to him. The rest of class we worked on like everything together. Brad is really funny and cute. We have a lot in common as well. Brad and I split up and then Jack and I went outside and I screamed with joy. "1. Ow, and 2. Why are you so happy." He asked. "Well you know Brad right?" He nodded "The guy you sat next to in science?" I nodded "Yeah, he asked me out and we are going on a date soon." Jack nodded sadly "Oh." I teased him, "Is little Jackie jealous." He shook his head. "Pfft wha? No. Course not.. I'm dating Donna and your dating Brad. In fact we should go on a double date!" I thought about it. "Okay! It sounds fun." I poked his nose and ran into our next class...

Jack's pov

A date! She has a date? Why did she say yes? Maybe she didn't want to wait on me or something. At lunch she grabbed her food and quickly left to the closet. I talked to Donna about the double date. "Donna, I was wondering if you wanna go on a double date, with Brad and Kim?" Then my phone vibrated and I checked my pocket. It said I have a text from Grace. I slid it back in my pocket. And Donna replied, "Sure when and where?" I shrugged "I'll text you the details later." Jerry and Milton looked at me surprised. Jerry was smiling. "Dude you going on a double date and Kim isn't even your-" "Shut up Jerry!" I said cutting him off. Then Milton spoke, "She probably went out with you know who because you already have a girlfriend. Or she's testing you to see if you'll get jealous." I nodded "maybe."

Kim's pov

I'm so excited for the double date but also im nervous. Dates are supposed to help you get to know a person so today im going to tell them that ive been doing karate at the Black Dragons and I only know Jack is doing karate because he is a big hit there and he trains at our enemy's dojo, the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Brad asked me out because when I transferred my parents wanted me to he able to defend myself and I went to his dojo. That's kind of how he got to know me a little better.

I came to pe early but unfortunately Jack came right when I took off my top, HOW EMBARRASSING! Why does this stuff happen to me? My face was really red and I quickly put on my pe shirt. He smirked as he opened his locker to change. He took off his shirt and in mind I was thinking 'don't look don't look don't look.' But I peeked a little and he had a fricken six pack! I quickly faced my locker. I took my pants of and put on my shorts and ran to line up. I sat down on my number, 6 which was because my last name starts with a c. I kept think of Jack's six pack. I have a serious problem but then again a lot of girls do the same thing as me and dream about boys that will never be theirs. I started imagining myself telling every girl in class 'he's mine' then slapped myself. Snap out of it! Your dating Brad now!

Jack's pov

I don't know why but when it comes to timing Kim and I are the worst. She pulled her top off right when I walked by. I won't deny that I didn't enjoy it. When everyone sat down on their numbers I saw Donna staring rudely at Kim. Now that I think about it, maybe Donna is jealous of Kim because Kim and I hang out so much. Kim was day dreaming, it was weird and creepy. The teachers came out and everyone started shouting 'Be quiet! They're coming!' Fortunately, the boys and girls had to run the mile... It wasn't timed today thank God. Kim and I jogged together, "Do you think Donna is jealous?" I asked she looked at me, "Jealous of what?" She asked. I replied "Of us?" She took a deep breath and saw Donna walking with her little friends. "Honestly Jack, I don't know or care. I don't understand why you like her either... is it because she's pretty? Because I've never seen her face under all that make up. Is it her personality? She's always rude to people and acts like their her servants. Or is it the way she dresses? her shorts expose more than they should and her shirt, don't get me started." I didn't know how to reply. Kim and I were jogging and already overlapped her five times. We had finished the mile early. "Kim can we walk?" She shrugged "sure." After a long moment of silence I asked her a question that had bugged me for a long time. "If I wasn't dating Donna when Brad asked you out, would you say yes or no?" She hesitated, "I would say no." As if on que, the bell rang which ment all pe students had to get dressed. We looked each other for a second then ran to get dressed.

Kim's pov

I changed then ran and locked myself in the closet. I gave him my honest answer, it won't be to long before Jack finds me.I texted Grace and she admitted that she told Jack Why I ran out at dinner awhile back and ect. Long story short I'm nervous, I've never felt this way about a guy before. I heard a knock but I stayed silent. Then I heard a 'click' noise, "Milton Jerry?" They looked at me. Jerry looked angry, "We know your a black dragon!" I looked at them, "Am I? I don't recall myself being a dragon of some sort." I lied. Milton sighed,"So you aren't a black dragon? But Brad said that he was going to make you date Jack and trick him in to joining your dojo." I stood up, "Brad said that! The jerk!" I pulled out my phone and texted him 'the date is off' I felt relieved for some reason. I looked at the guys, "Will you promise to keep it a secret if I tell you something?" They nodded, "I am in the black dragons, but please don't tell Jack!" They sighed, "Fine.." I smiled "Thanks" and hugged them both. "Anyways where is Jack?" I asked. They looked at each other and Jerry replied, "oh he said not to tell you." I flipped him, "Milton you have one chance, Where is he?" Milton took a deep breath. "He's with Donna making out by his locker." My jaw dropped, "Your kidding right?" He shook his head and pointed at them behind me. I turned around and angrily went to my elective. In class I told my teacher I wasn't feeling good and went home early.

Jack's pov

I am kissing Donna and regretting it more and more. Kim's words rang through my head. Milton and Jerry interrupted Donna and I. "Bye Jackie bear." She said and left. Milton was out of breath and Jerry quietly said, "Dude. Your pushing the limits. Kim is furious, also quite sad. But that's not the point, she saw you and Donna making out". Rudely I said "So dude? Donna is my girlfriend. Kim said some pretty mean things about her and..." I didn't know how to end my sentence. Milton finally spoke, "Jack, I thought you loved Kim. Anyways if she knew karate what would you think of her?" I replied, "Dude your changing the subject." He shook his head, "No, just answer" I shrugged, "I'd think she would be the coolest girl on earth." Milton nodded, "Jack flip me like in karate." I shook my head "Why?" Milton punched my shoulder weakly and shouted "DO IT!" I went to flip him but he redirected my angle and flipped me hard. He shrieked with joy "Holy Christmas nuts!" I got up "Now, tell me what the point of this was?" He and Jerry smirked. "Kim did that to us... " I realized she must know some sort of karate. I nodded in realization.

Kim's pov

At home I was crying on my bed and my parents tried talking to me but I wouldn't let them. I got up and knew I needed to burn off some steam. I told my parents I was going to the black dragons dojo and they said bye to me and I left . I wanted to walk and let my tears dry. My face was normal again and my eyes weren't as red. When I arrived I said hi to everyone and changed. Brad bugged me and tried to apologize but I told him it was too late. I kicked the heads off of 5 dummies, two of them I imagined were Brad, and three were Jack. Then I broke three boards and when it was around 7 I went outside to leave but I saw Jack and he saw me.. He rushed over to me. "Kim are you okay and why are you here?" He asked. I just ignored him and started walking home. He followed me and by the time we were a street away from my house I told him, "What is wrong with you!" He looked at me confused, "Wrong with me? I'm trying to figure out what wrong with you!" I replied, "Well your what's wrong with me you jerk!" He look so mad and was about to flip me but kicked his side and he fell in the grass. He got up and I screamed trying to run away but he caught my arm and I lost balance and tripped. He fell on top of me and pinned me down. "What do you want!" I screamed at his face and he screamed back "YOU" and then he kissed me...

**I do not own Kickin it or anything else. What do you think? Should I continue? Please review! :))**


	4. Stupid Brad

Kim's pov

I had a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach. After we kissed Jack got up and helped me up. He walked me home and when we got there I wave goodbye and ran inside my house and screamed after 5 minutes. I called Grace and then She screamed and then we both screamed happily. Suddenly I felt my stomach drop is tomorrow Friday? Cause if it is then what will we say to each other. And what about Donna? I couldn't sleep. I just stared at the roof all night, I could hear loud roars of thunder coming and the soft sound of rain hitting the sidewalk. My window was open and I shivered. I tried to close it but it was stuck so I left it and grabbed a jacket and cuddled into my blanket until I fell asleep for what seemed like 3 hours.

Jack's pov

I ran to Jerrys house. I don't think he or Kim realized they live across the street from each other. Jerry answered and I asked him, "Can I stay the night?" He nodded "Sure man? Come right in, but uh, I have a few questions..." I nodded, "Okay hit me with em." He started, "One, why are you here and not at your house, two What happened between you and Kim?" I replied, "Kim is your neighbor and I followed her home and we kissed and now I'm here" I smiled to myself. "Dude! YOU KISSED HER?" He screamed. I nodded l, then he sais silently, "What about Donna?" I shook my head, "Nothing I guess." Jerry lifted an eyebrow. "How did you feel during and after the kiss?" My heart was beating fast. U didn't want to answer. "Come on man, it's just your kindergarten bud, Jerry." I sighed in defeat, "It felt magical, like I finally got what I was waiting for my whole life. And after, well I felt like kissing her again but it was weird enough already." I felt like I've been punched in the chest and Jerry smiled, "Good. Now you know where the guest room is, so get some clothes for pajamas and see you tomorrow I guess. Oh and Jack?" He said, "Yes?" I replied, "Do me a favor and walk Kim to school. Friday's are always magical. Like some people's kiss..." I rolled my eyes and fell asleep in the guest room.

Jerrys pov

I got up and yawned. ITS 6:30 IN THE MORNING. I decided that I can't sleep so I made breakfast, I think I may just be excited to see what happens between Jack and Kim. Jack came downstairs and he hadn't changed but his hair looked perfect somehow. "Hey dude." I said. He rubbed his head. "Hey Jerry..." He replied while grabbing eggs and cooking them. Then after he ate he went upstairs to change and I brushed my teeth.

»»Time Skip lol««

I see Kim walk outside through my window and call Jack. He sighs, and goes outside. He rushed over to Kim and her facial expression was just wow, she looked nervous and scared then after 10 seconds she relaxed. Her hands were in her jacket pockets, I just barely noticed the rain. Wow I'm clueless who could blame me? Kim is hot. Stupid dibs...

Kim's pov

Oh gosh! Jack is right next to me, and we aren't talking. It's kind of scary. "Jack?" I ask. "Yeah?" He replied. "Last night, I want you to know, I uh, sorta kind of... Enjoyed the kiss..." it was silent again and all you could hear was our footsteps. "Kim?" He asked. "Yes?" I replied, "I enjoyed it to." Then we both stopped. I looked at my feet. My heart was beating so fast. Then as if on que, we looked at each other. Unfortunately the guy was shivering because he didn't have a jacket. I grabbed my umbrella and gave it to him. I wish it was pink, then he would be a guy under and pink umbrella but luckily for him it's blue. "Jack..." He sighed, "Yes Kim?" "Can I ride on your back? My feet are numb. I'll even hold the umbrella!" He lifted an eyebrow at me but I just smiled cheekily. "Fine" he said in defeat. I hopped on his back hand wrapped my arms and legs around him while holding the umbrella. I could tell he was warmer though... inside school it should be warm, then I'll get off. I really did forget why I'm walking. My parents offered me a ride. Maybe it was destiny. When I got down from his back and closed the umbrella you could hear lightning. "Thanks Jack" he smiled "Your welcome." And I kissed his cheek. He was redder than a tomato.

Jack's pov

She kissed me again! Even if it was on the cheek, I still have goosebumps. I am breaking up with Donna. Well I was about to until Brad pushed Kim into her locker. I forgot, 'are they still dating?' "Leave her alone!" I said. But she croaked "Jack don't..." and then he punched her in the face. "What's wrong with you! You can't hit a girl!" He looked at me knowing that I could beat him up and then left. I rushed over to Kim. She had tears down her face. I picked her up and took her to the closet. Everyone just stared until I turned down the hall and went in the closet... Gently I put her down put she grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. "The other day, Brad told Milton and Jerry that he was going to make me date you and pretend to like you, Milton and Jerry told me that he said that to him, so I told him the date was off and that he isn't going to date me ever..." I nodded listening intensely. "Today he apologized and I told him to shut up. He already had apologized millions of times. I told him that if he doesn't leave me alone I'll quit the black dragons. But he said if I quit the black dragons he would kill you... So I told him, 'I'm not afraid of you, and Jack is way stronger than you!' But he started beating me up. And I knew that if you defended me, he wouldn't kill you. He's gonna kill me." I was absolutely speechless. I told her exactly what I was thinking in my head, "Kim, Brad is a stupid idiot, and I won't let him hurt you or touch you because... Yeah." I left out the because I love you part but she seemed to know what I was going to say and said "I love you to Jack." She had a big bruise on her cheek and luckily there's a first aid kit in her so I did what I could to help her. She fell asleep after and so did I.

Kim's pov

I just woke up and I notice my face hurts. Then I remembered what had happened. Jack fell asleep and he was snoring! I laughed and he woke up. "Hey Kim, are you okay?" I nodded, "Yeah thanks. Jack do you know what time it is?" He looked at his phone then his eyes went all big. "The bell is going to ring in five minutes." I jumped up "What should we do!?" I asked nervously. He shrugged "Stay in here I guess. There is no point in going to class." I nodded. "It's still raining and I don't think my parents are going to pick me up. Jack, I'm scared. What if like Brad catches me and ends up killing me?" Jack shook his head, "He won't, I promise." I sighed and put my head against the wall. "My parents, they are going to see my face and then I will have to move." Jack looked at me with a sad expression on his face. "Why can't you lie and say you ran into a pole?" I looked at him then down at my feet. "Because I want to tell them what happened. Also they are going to get a call from the school asking why I wasn't in class." He got up and helped me up. Before he opened the door I kissed him and whispered "Goodbye Jack." And ran out the door just as the bell rang. He didn't chase me he just whispered, "Please."


	5. Just, Chaos

Kim's pov

Just as I predicted, my parents told me to pack my bag the thing is this time, I'm just staying with my aunt who lives 30 minutes away. After packing my stuff I ate a cold slice of pizza. Today is Saturday, I decided I would write in my journal. The third page I wrote was 'Maybe it's destiny' then the next page I wrote 'When life gives you lemons, throw them at Brad and hope some juice gets in his eye's' My parents called my name and I ran over to the door. It was Jack, my heart dropped. He said "Hey Kim, can we talk outside alone?" I looked at my and she nodded allowing me to go and she closed the door as I stepped out. We walked around for what seemed like hours. Then he stopped and sat down on a bench and I sat next to. I wiped the tears falling down my face. Then he spoke. "You didn't have to leave." I opened my mouth to object but he cut me off before any words could come out. "You should have lied. Then you could have stayed with me." I shook my head, "No Jack, I couldn't have. I'm a horrible lie and I'll only be 30 minutes away... Besides, I wouldn't want to stay here and have my heart-broken every day." He looked at me surprised, "Heart broken? What do you mean?" I sighed, "Your clueless Jack. You can hug me and you can kiss me, but your still with Donna. I know it won't change a thing. Everyday I wrote a note to myself and on the first page it says 'Trust no one.' But for some reason I trust you more than anyone ever. But talking to you here and now makes me wonder, why did I trust you?" He looked at me his brown eyes were absolutely hypnotizing. I but I shook my feelings off and went to reality. He asked "Did trust?" I nodded, "I just... should go." I got up but he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. I decided not to wipe my tears. Why am I crying about an idiot that I have only known for 3 well 4 counting today, day's? I didn't move and neither did he. I couldn't talk but managed to whisper, "Bye Jack," just like yesterday.

Jack's pov

She told me goodbye like yesterday, but I shook my head "No, Kimberly you can't go." She looked at me with a sad expression. "Jack I'm leaving. And you can't stop me. If you do though, you'll be like Brad." I felt hurt at the words 'Or you will be like Brad' But I knew it was true, she had a big bruise on her face still but it was healing from what I could tell. By now she was gone. She's going to leave, and I will be stuck with Donna, or maybe things will be back to normal. Maybe it's a good thing she is leaving.

»» 3 Days Later ««

Jerrys pov

Milton and I were talking about Jack. We were worried sick. He is worst than Donna and told me he was to cool to be my friend and left. He gave Milton a wedgie and left the dojo. I know he took the Kim thing hard but this, this is ridiculous! 3 days and he's a whole new guy. I want to know what bugging him so Milton and I decided that tomorrow, that is Wednesday, we were going to steal his diary that he calls a journal and steal his phone. Since I was his best friend I will read the diary and Milton will go through the text messages since he's a nerd good with electronics. I'm pretty excited.

~Wednesday

I know where Jack hides everything. His diary is in his locker so Milton will get it while I distract him and get the phone. I walk over to him and his new black dragon possi. "Yo, Jack you were right, Wasabi is a joke and I was wondering if I could join the Black Dragons. But I need your phone number. Here, why don't I type my number into your phone? I'm guessing you deleted it, because I would too." I grabbed the phone he had and gave him a fake one that doesn't work but only shows the time. Like a watch. I quickly ran away and Milton and I exchanged evil glances because the plan was a success.

Kim's pov

~Wednesday for her too

Everyone at Saint Rutherford High (made it up) was all snobby and rich. The school was perfect with high Tech anything. The food was once lobster with a side of potatoes. It was even good! So far I haven't had any friends and feel like a weirdo. My cousin won't even talk to me! I grabbed my food, ate it and left. Then I decided to join the scientists club and made some friends there. They were all nerds but it was better than nothing. My aunt was rich so she signed me up for piano classes and then karate. I went with my cousin to karate. Her name is Paige. She's a blue belt and I'm a yellow belt. But I also just started 3 days ago. And in piano I can play 5 different songs. At home or my aunt's house I do homework and study. They have a huge tv and no one can watch it unless it's the weekend or there's no school. Then there is Paige's brother, Ethan. They both have blonde hair like mine but have blue eyes. Also they have the sane colored skin type as me so it looks like I could be one of their siblings. Paige is 16, one year older than me and Ethan is 12. He will be 13 in October though. They both are polite but Paige is a Brat. She has the dojo name; The Flawless Fighters written on a sign in her room and its all pink and hurts my eyes. Luckily my room is blue. But everything except for the white walls are blue.

Milton's pov

I went through Jack's messages at my house. The last person he tested was Donna. Then I went through his notes. The only one he has says, 'Kim doesn't trust me' HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS. DID KIM TELL HIM THAT? I texted Jerry and Jerry replied, 'That makes sense because in his diary it says she sorta did and then on the next page it says that he doesn't need her. He doesn't need anybodY. Then it says 'I think Kim has ruined my life or messed it up. She was just an obstacle in ny way' I thought for a moment then tested Jerry, "Do you have Kim's number?' He replied 'No, but Jack has Graces and Grace is Kim's best friend.' I scrolled through all Jack's contacts and found Grace. I was to lazy to text so I called her.

Graces pov

"Hello?" I said confused. Jack hasn't texted me in forever, but I can tell this isn't Jack. "Who is this?" I ask. The guy on the phone replies, "Hi, I'm Milton and I'm calling because Jack is a mess, without Kim..." I nodded "So you want me to help her get back with him?" I ask. There was a moment of silence, "Yeah, that would be nice." He replied I nodded "Okay I will get her to come to the mall of seaford..." Then we hung up and I called Kim, "Hey Kim, it's Grace, yeah I was wondering I was wonder if you were free to go to the mall Friday...? Yeah great! See you soon!" I called Milton back, "Hey Milton, yeah please try to get Jack to the mall on Friday... Good. Bye! Also it's not tomorrow it's the next Friday." Then we hung up and I sighed.


	6. The mall! :D

Kim's pov

It is Friday, Grace and I are going to the mall! I'm excited. I did all my chores and grabbed the $50 allowance I've earned in the past week... I grabbed some jeans and a nice top. My hair was down. I didn't want to do anything special... I ran downstairs to grab my flip-flops and then my aunt stormed over to me. She was tall and skinny, her brown hair was also very long and it was down like mine. "Kimberly!" She shouted before I could leave, "Yes?" I ask, "Tomorrow is very important for you!~" I looked at her, "It is?" She nodded. "Yes! You have improved greatly in school and other activities and a guy wants you to audition tomorrow for a commercial." I jumped and down, "Really!" We both screamed happily like little girls and then I left to go to the mall.

» Time Skip «

I saw Grace and we screamed happily since it has been forever since we last saw each other. I hugged her and then we decided that since it was pretty early we would go to Starbucks. After catching up on everything I sighed, "Do you know how Jack is?" She nodded sadly... "Yeah Milton called me a week ago on Jacks phone asking me for help... there was nothing I could do. Milton was telling me about he's been a big jerk lately and joined the black dragons..." I leaped out of seat. "No way! That can't be right!" I practically shouted. She looked at me and nodded. "He's been acting like a girl named... er, Donna?" She didn't know who Donna was but I did and my mouth dropped. "Wow this is horrible... now I wanna see him... "Maybe we can goto his 'new' dojo and my 'old's dojo. I did leave a bracelet there anyways..." I suggested. She shrugged seeing no harm in that. So we went and Ty greeted me. "Aw, is Kimberly Crawford crawling back to our dojo?" I shook my head, "No! I'm here cause I left a bracelet. Anyways I am in a way better dojo now Ty..." I said his name with a little edge in my voice. Jack ran out of the changing room and his eyes popped out of his face. Then Milton came in and then he looked at Grace and then Grace shrugged. I didn't understand why she shrugged at him and WHY IS NO ONE TALKING? I tried to act clueless... "J-jack? Why are you at the black dragons? I thought you were a Wasabi forever?" He sighed and then Ty had to butt in, "Jack was to good for the Wasabi Losers." I rolled my eyes. And crossed my arms. I looked at Milton sadly, "Milton? Is the Wasabi dojo still open?" He shook his head sadly. "No. Rudy was fired, Jerry went to dance, and I well didn't want to see Jack's face, no offense, so I went to the CLS (College League School) (Made it up.)" I looked at Jack one last time then left with Grace. "I can't believe he's become such a jerk!" I exclaimed to Grace. "Yeah I remember when he saved you from choking on that meatball... Good times." I laughed "Yeah. Those were the days... Oh Grace did I tell you?" She shrugged "Tell me what?" I leaped up and down, "I have an audition to do a commercial tomorrow!" She screamed happily "You do!" Then I felt a cold hand on my arm. I looked to see Jack. Grace said "I'll meet you at the smoothie place..." Then ran away. "What do you want?" I asked. Jack looked at me sadly, "Do you think I've become a jerk?" I nodded, "Yeah, I do." He asked me another question, "What should I do?" "What do you mean?" I replied. "To prove to you I'm not a jerk?" I smirked, "Please, Jack. It's to late for this, you're dating Donna who has nothing in common with you, you betrayed your dojo and You left and bullied your old closest friends! I'm also pretty sure Grace tricked me to coming here to talk to you. She and Jerry, and Milton. They did this because they care, but you obviously don't. Also you don't realize how lucky you are! I wouldn't be surprised if you started to bully me too. I'm a math nerd now, ever since I have moved I have done karate, matheletes, and I got offered a job to do some sort of commercial audition tomorrow." He nodded, "Kim I'm sorry..." He cried I nodded "I'm sorry too Jack... I'm sorry too."

Jack's pov

She ran away from me, I could tell she has tears in her eyes. I also knew that I still had a major crush on Kim. After that I ran to Rudy who now was working at Lizard Land. (Made it up but could be real?) "Rudy, I've decided I wanna join the wasabi dojo again." Rudy shook his head, "Sorry Jack but it's to late... Bobbi would never let me work there again..." I sighed, "Fine then I will call him myself." I grabbed Rudy' s phone, "Hello? Hey Bobbi it's Jack Brewer, Grandson of Greg Brewer... Yes, the guy who trained you for your movies. I was wondering, if Rudy could work at the dojo again? You owe my grandfather one don't you? Yeah great! Thanks." Rudy leaped up and down "what did he say!?" I smirked, "He said you can work there again if you win the tournament next Saturday..." He hugged me and then I called Milton, "Hello?" He said, "Hey Milton, I got the dojo to open again..." I could hear some sort of drink spit out of someone's mouth. I knew it was Kim because I heard her scream, "What!" In the background. Milton went "Shush!" Then asked, "Does this mean I can train there again with Jerry?" I smiled to myself, "Yes it does." I heard Milton shout "Jerry!" Happily. Then shouted "Jerry! Stop flirting with Grace! We got the dojo back!" Then Jerry shouted "That's great man.. Now Grace..." I hung up. I called Donna, (BUM BUM BUMMMMM) "Hey Donna?" I said, "Oh hey Jack I heard Kim was in town and I was thinking we should totally embarrass her!" I shook my head "No Donna, I just wanted to tell you, I'm breaking up with you." I heard her scream "WHAT! YOU CAN'T! IS THIS ABOUT THE KIM THING? IF IT IS WE DON'T HAVE TO DO IT!" I wanted to laugh but didn't. "It has nothing to do with Kim. I just realized we have nothing in common." The last thing she said before I hung up was "But Ja-" I felt light a hundred tens had been lifted off my back it felt good.

Milton had just invited me to come dinner, I said I would be there... it was at Phil's no big deal and nothing really special. When I got there Kim, Grace, Jerry, and Milton were all sitting. I sat next to Kim, she lifted an eyebrow at me, I smiled, "What?" She replied, "Jack what did you do?" I shrugged "Brought the dojo back broke up with Donna... Then came here.." She was shocked, "You broke up with Donna!" Everyone was silent. Like everyone at Phil's seemed to wanna hear what I had to say. It was weird. I scratched the back of my head, "Uh, yeah, honestly I'm glad it's over..." Then I teased Kim as she chewed on her spaghetti. "You must be glad that I'm single." She choked AGAIN on her spaghetti. Of course I saved her with my mighty awesomeness. I laughed "No more spaghetti for you. Unless you like me saving you." She rolled her eyes. "Jack Why are you flirting with me?" She asked I smirked, "You want me to stop?" She looked at me, "No, it's not that, Wait yes I do actually. I'm here for one day and you do everything I- never mind." I shrugged. "Okay Kimmy" her face was all red with embarrassment. Grace and Jerry left as well as Milton. Kim got up to leave and so did I, "Well, uh bye Jack..." I nodded, "Yeah bye." I was really sad. I probably will never see her again. I went to leave but Kim grabbed my arm and looked at her as she hugged me. I hugged her back and then we left.


	7. Mulitiple events and a long day

Kim's pov

I woke up to my alarm clock, it's annoying sound echoed throughout my room. I got up and brushed my hair, I looked at my phone thinking about calling Jack but my aunt called me and quickly did my hair, she curled it and did a side braid. I guess you got to look good for business. I had a sip of orange juice before my aunt rushed me outside. It was 5:00am! We got in the car and drove to the place we were supposed to meet the director of the commercial. "Okay Kim, we need lots of smiles! People are going to do your make-up. Beauty is painful sometimes so don't embarrass yourself." My aunt told me I didn't really listen but nodded. Sometimes the things she says make no sense. When I walked immediately someone grabbed me and did my make-up. I was given a script to study for 5 minutes and then had to read my lines and memorize them. I think I did pretty good, "Say goodbye to your bad acne with the new Care and Clean product." I tried my best not to laugh, (I made care and clean up.) I never imagined my face in a acne commercial. As soon as I left my aunt rushed over to me. "How did you think the audition went?" I shrugged "I think it was great." She nodded and sighed with relief as we left. When we got back to the house I quickly changed in to cheerleading clothes because I promised the captain I would fill in for another girl. I almost forgot...

I grabbed my bike and rode to the school. I did a couple flips and tricks for the team and cheered for the basketball team. It was pretty cool... Then the captain asked me to come and try out and I told her It wouldn't hurt. Then I rode back home, got my gi on, it was 10:00 I have to be at the karate tournament in 15 minutes, I told myself. As fast as I could I ran to the tournament place. I knew I could make it and when I did I was tired. Unfortunately for me I was first up. I looked up to meet my opponent and it was Jack! "J-jack?" I stuttered. He smiled "Hey Kim, looks like we are going against each other, so good luck and try not to cry when I win." My jaw dropped, "Your not going to win! I am." He smirked, "Oh please, I obviously have the advantage." I suddenly had energy, "Sounds like your scared to be beat by a girl." I smiled. The referee guy for karate (Don't know what it's called) said "Fight!" And it was on, Jack and I exchanged punches and kicks for like five minutes until I got tripped and lost. Jack helped me up and I was out of breath, "Thanks..." I said under my breath.

Jack's pov

My head screamed KIM'S HERE! But I never said that... and after the tournament I asked "Kim are you free tonight?" She shook her head sadly, "Sorry Jack but tonight I have mathletes tournament..." I laughed, "Matheletes? What has your new school done to you?" She smiled, "Turned me into a mega nerd who might become famous one day." She suddenly was shoved by Donna. "Hey Jack, I just wanted to say you did great today. Also we have a date at 8:00 tonight. Love ya b-" I cut her off "Donna! Your not my girlfriend." Donna smirked, "Then who is?" I looked at Kim and smiled she understood. Kim got up, "I am." Donnas jaw dropped, "Are you serious Jack!" I nodded "Yep." She crossed her arms "prove it." Kim and I looked at each other but I could tell she was uncomfortable. Kim shrugged her feelings off and kissed me and I kissed her back. Kim stuttered, "S-see Donna?" She ran away with tears in her eyes. Kim looked at me and sighed, "I gotta go..." I wanted to chase her but didn't. I couldn't stop thinking about the beauty of today. Surprisingly I want to thank Donna for the first time...

Kim's pov

Fortunately, I got 2nd place in the mathletes.. I shrugged the first loser thing off. I went home and it was dark and cold, from a distance I could hear the loud roars of thunder. I had no jacket either so I was practically shivering with a t-shirt and shorts. If I ran I would he warm and get home faster. But I am way to tired to run so that's a 'no go'. Most people when they walk look at their feet. That's exactly what I am doing... I heard a honking noise but ignored it then I heard shouting at looked up to see...

Milton's pov

I got offered a ride to the science fair from Jerry. Normally I would say no but he was my only option since my parents wouldn't take me. Jerry dropped me and my super sonic pen off. I demonstrated what it did, "Watch as it writes everything I'm thinking without me moving a single finger. Now look it erases without needing an eraser!" After winning first I called Jerry and when he came I saw Kim in the back seat. "Kim!" I shouted excited. "Hi Milton." She said shivering... I sat in back and looked around, "Jack's not here?" I ask. Kim and Jerry look at me weird and Kim asks, "Jerry saw me walking home from the matheletes and offered me a ride home. But I don't understand why Jack needs to be here when I'm here." Jerry smirked, "You and Jack have a thing Kim. Everyone at school knows it even when you're not there. If I asked him what his grades were he would say below basic. If you asked him he would say pretty good." Kim nodded in understanding. I interrupted the silence, "Jerry can you take the poor girl home?" He nodded and we left.


	8. The concert

Kim's pov

It was a horrible Monday. I wanted to see Milton, Grace, and Jerry so badly. Especially Jack. Paige, my cousin had actually started to talk to me now... I think it's because she doesn't want people to know her cousin is a nerd. Or she feels bad because I have become one. "Okay Kimberly, you need to get a life and have a boyfriend!" My jaw dropped. "A boyfriend!?" She nodded "Yeah, obviously that 'Jack' guy is never going to see you again unless you want to travel far everyday." Paige did my make and hair which look shockingly good. It was lightly applied but seemed to take forever... She did my hair in multiple locks and then she gave me my uniform that had absolutely no wrinkles in it. On top of that I had like a really expensive backpack and new binder. I hugged her. "Thank you so much!" She smiled, "Your welcome and skipped away while I transferred everything from my old binder to my new binder and backpack.

Paige introduced me to her friends for the first time and I have gone here for a month... Then as we walked through the halls of the school she shoved me into multiple guys making me trip and fall. They helped me up and started complimenting me and asking me out. Of course I have to blush making the guys have bigger smiles. Paige rushed over to me, "Kimberly, this is Brandon, Derek, Tyler, and - um I don't know you." She pointed to the guy with brown eyes. My jaw dropped "J-" he interrupted me. "Kimberly, can I talk to you in private?" I nodded silently and walked away with Jack. I wanted to scream but whispered loudly, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" He did the same, "Jerry was an idiot and said he was going to pull a prank on the school so I came to stop him!" I nodded even though I didn't believe him. "Okay fine. But where is he..." All of the sudden there was a loud BOOM noise and the principles office was no longer a part of the building.

Jack's pov

Oh crud. I looked at Kim who was very pale. This guy ran over to her, "Kimberly are you okay?" She nodded, "I'm fine Ethan... Oh Ethan this is Jack, a friend of mine. Jack this is Ethan my cousin" we shook hands and then he and Kim ran to class. I guess I better go... I ran out of the building and looked for Jerry. Jerry looked horrible when I saw him running hopelessly out. "Dude! That was AWESOME!" He shouted. His clothes were all black and his hair was spiked up. "Jerry what did you do?" I asked as we got into the car and drove back to our school. "I made a burrito and gassed the principles office. It made the place explode!" When we got to school Jerry bragged about it all day! The idiot. He could be in massive trouble for this.

After school I just fell on my bed ignoring the homework I had to do. My mom told me dinner was ready then left for work. I sighed and grabbed my phone and look through my messages. I had 2 from Donna, who I hate. 1 from Jerry, who I'm annoyed by at the moment and 1 from Milton. I felt my heart sink when I didn't see Kim's name. She hasn't texted me in awhile. I shrugged it off and got a text from Milton. It said : Jack! Kim is at my concert! She's our special guest who is going to play piano! You should come! C:

I jumped up and changed I forgot at school that I was still wearing the uniform from Rutherford High School... I rode my bike to school, I didn't feel like driving. When I got there everyone was talking and I guessed the concert hadn't started so I took a seat in the back of everyone. The band director started talking then the band started to play all together, then Milton had a solo and some other people did too. In the end Kim had the last solo on the piano. Her music told a sad story that actually made some people cry. It was amazing. Everyone clapped for her and then the concert was over.I waited for people to stop congratulating her so that I could. "Hey Kim" I said as I rushed over to her. She looked uncomfortable like she had a secret of some sort that I needed to know about. "Hey Jack. There's something I need to tell you" I nodded "Okay?" "My cousin Paige wanted me to get a boyfriend... and I told her that you were my... um you know," I finished the sentence, "Your boyfriend?" She nodded and I smiled mostly to myself. "So you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend when your cousin comes?" I asked, "Well yeah, you owe me one anyways when I did the same for you and Donna." I nodded "True..."

Kim's pov

I see Paige walk over, "Kimberly that was absolutely stunning. So where is your boyfriend?" I looked at Jack and he nodded. "This is Jack..son my boyfriend." Paige smiled "Nice to meet you Jackson. I'm Paige." He smiled "Nice to meet you Paige." Suddenly Donna storms in. Of course... "JACKIE-POO!" She screamed. Paige and I looked at each other shocked. "Wow Kimberly, I think your boyfriend is cheating on you." I decided play it off, I was supposed to be an actress anyways right? "I can't believe you Jack!" I felt a tear roll down my face, I couldn't tell if it was real or fake and I stormed out with Paige. Paige tried comforting me. "I'm going to help you get over him Kimberly!" I was getting annoyed with her calling me Kimberly and not just Kim. I nodded wiping the tears off my face. "Thanks Paige." Maybe I do need to get over him don't I?


	9. Transferred

Kim's pov

Paige and I were walking through the seaford mall and I could see through the wasabi windows where I could see Jack was practicing karate. I looked away and at my feet while we were walking. My piano lesson was canceled because the teacher was sick and Paige took it as an opportunity. So far she thinks my ex is a lying, cheating, heartbreaker. I would too though. Haha did I just call Jack my ex? Oh well. "So, Paige... where are we going?" I ask. She shrugged, "Crazy." I rolled my eyes as we went into Arts & Crafts store. Paige wanted yarn because she loved to create things. Like last month she made a dress for me and it was the prettiest thing I ever laid eyes on. Then we went to some clothes store where I had to try on dresses for Paige. She called me her 'little model'.

Jacks pov

Milton seemed to notice I was angry, but then again, he also knew why. Dumb Donna... Jerry came in and shouted "WHAT'S UP BROOO!" I sighed, "Does it matter?" Then he got serious and sat next to me. "I'm guessing you saw Kim, and she turned you down?" I shook my head. "Kim was there, but she asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend." Jerry smiled, "Then what happened?" I continued, "Well, I did so her cousin wouldn't force her to look for a boyfriend but then Donna came and kissed me. She even said I was her boyfriend! In front of Kim and Paige." Jerry nodded "That's some thick cheese bro." I sighed again, "I remember seeing Kim's reaction after Donna kissed me... I could tell she actually cried." Milton didn't even know that but now he was shocked. They both shouted "WHAT!" Of course Rudy was listening and came almost out of no where with tears in his eyes. "That's the saddest thing I've ever heard." I looked at him surprised that he was listening and then Rudy wiped his tears away, "Wait Jack, did you say Kim, as in Kim Crawford?" I nodded, "Yeah do you know her Rudy?" He nodded "DUH, who doesn't? She's a legend, she does karate, piano, and gymnastics! She even does cheer and I heard she just got hired to do an acting job." Of course Milton added on, "She also is a singer and is a math genius! She's absolutely perfect I'm surprised she hasn't been threatened to die. No one likes a girl who perfect in every way literally." I shrugged, "No one will care once she dances." We all nodded in agreement.

Paige's pov

Kim is a very successful women and I'm proud of her, the thing is that she doesn't know about her hate mail, I always make sure to throw it away before she can get it. I'm sure it will ruin her. She only gets fan mail which builds her confidence, my mom doesn't give a care in the world about Kim, it's all about the money for her. I want Kim to have a boyfriend who will protect her and love her. She has been a little down since the 'Jack thing'. I have taken her to the mall several times and every time we pass the karate dojo she looks down sadly, I think I'm getting in the way of her love life but just shrug the feeling off. She is trying on dresses for me even though she doesn't know why, I really want her to wear a magnificent dress and show Jack what he's missing out on. Also I think they both have feelings for each other but Donna had to mess with it. For now, I'm pretending to hate Jack's guts. Honestly I don't know why girls think he is cute, but whatever right? I think they judge him on his cover not the pages in the inside. I really don't know him but for some reason he is stuck in my head. But Josh is the one I think about in the morning he's perfect and kind. He's also on the football team. Not the point though. I think Jack will disappear when I get he and Kim back together. That's my plan, and she thinks I'm going to make her date a random guy!

Time Skip

Miltons pov

GAHHH! Jerry tripped me again at school! We were supposed to be friends! The jerk. The principle ran up to me, "Milton, there's a couple of new girls here and I trust you to show them around. Also I heard you might know one of them." I nodded "Okay where are they?" He signaled me to follow him into the office and when I did I saw Kim and her cousin, Paige! "KIM!" I screamed and hugged her. She hugged me back, "Hi Milton, Paige thought it was a good idea to go back to this school, and she convinced my aunt and mom to let us come here." I smiled "That's great news! Uh, Kim may I talk to you in private? Just for like a minute?" She nodded and we went to the corner and were whispering. "Jack has a girlfriend." She nodded silently. "That's fine. I didn't come here for Jack, I came here so that I could face my fear." I lifted an eyebrow, "And what's your fear Kim?" She looked at her feet, "Well, my fear is going up to Jack and him hating me. I mean like because I left, and we kissed and now I'm back and He just got a girlfriend..." She was talking really fast and I put my hand on her shoulder, "Kim you will be fine... now let's go back to Paige so I can give you both a tour..." She nodded silently and we left as they gave me their schedules.

Jerrys pov

Milton is a nerd, And I'm a cool guy with a reputation, in karate Milton is my friend and at school he's a nobody. I got to do what I have to. As I'm walking around I see Kim and her smoking cousin. "What it dude girls?" Kim rolled her eyes, "Jerry, leave us alone." Paige nodded, "Yeah..." By the look in Paiges eyes I could tell she was thinking about a guy that obviously wasn't me. I took Kim's schedule, "Looks like you and I have math together." Kim smiled "Yeah, and thank the gods I don't have pe with you." Milton nodded, "Didn't you used to have to change right next to Jack?" She shrugged, "Yeah but maybe now it will be like, different?" The Milton and I both smirked. Milton grabbed the schedule, "Paige you have science here, with Kim and I. Also Jerry is in this class. Kim crossed her arms "How many classes with Jerry Do I have!?" She shouted. Paige laughed. I took Paiges schedule, "Lucky You Paige, you have pe with me!" Paige screamed horrified causing attention. Of course it also caused Jack's attention and he rushed over here.

Jacks pov

I rushed over because 1. I saw Jerry, and 2. It was a girl who screamed. "Jerry what did you do this time." I looked over as I heard one of the lockers shake. Kim backed up into it. "K- kim?" I stuttered. "Hey Jack..." I swear everyone was silent wondering what we were going to do now. "What are you doing here?" I ask still clueless. "Oh well Paige and I were able to transfer back and we got new schedules." I nodded slowly, "Let me see your schedule." She grabbed it from Milton and gave it to me. Fudge. "Kim don't hate me, but we have pe together." She nodded "Is that all?" I shook my head, "and math." She smiled and it gave me chills. "Just like old times." I nodded and returned the smile. "Yeah..." Milton interrupted our 'moment' "Yep the three of us in math." He said happily.

**I decided to make this and publish it because tomorrow is my birthday and I have nothing better to do. :) **

**Remember I don't own kickin it and...**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS!**

** Thanks! **


	10. Nightmare & some feelings

Kim's pov

I grabbed my books for math. Jack and I were best friends again, he also had a girl friend so there's nothing between us. Even better news is that Donna isn't his girl friend. I absolutely dislike Donna and I'm hoping that she is one of those people who will change in the future. I moved back in with my parents and Paige even came with! It's been a month since I have transferred. Also I'm not weirded out if Jack sees me change in pe. I mean, I never thought I would think that but it's true, let's just say... he's seen me in the worst of times. As I closed my locker I saw Jack, he smiled "Kim do you want to come to the beach with Jerry and I?" Of course I nodded "Sure when would we go? Also is Alice going to be there?" He shook hos head, "No Alice has dance today..." I lifted an eyebrow, "So we would go today? Also can Paige come PLEEAAASSEEEEE" I begged,he sighed in defeat "Fine, and yes today." I smiled and hugged him, "Thanks!" Then I poked his chest, "TAG! YOUR IT!" His mouth dropped, "Your on Crawford! Just wait until math class!" I stuck my tongue out while teasing him. We act like 5 year olds all the time. As I turned I tripped over Milton who screamed "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS KIM!" I quickly got up. "Good morning to you too Milton." We both smiled and high fived each other.

Jack's pov

In math I sat next to Kim and we poked each other the entire time. She was a math genius so the teacher didn't care about what she did, It was a whole other story for me though. Before Kim came and became my best friend again, the teacher hated my guts. The teacher gave me a detention for falling off my chair when Frank pulled it back. I actually wish Alice wasn't in math with us because sometimes I can tell Alice is giving Kim a death stare. Luckily it's just Kim and I in pe. One time I went into Kim's house so she could help me study, but she was taking a shower and her mom told me to just wait in her room... not a good idea because when Kim came out she didn't have her towel and screamed and closed the door. I got her a towel and had to comfort her because she was crying from embarrassment. Ever since then, it's never weird changing next to her. We never talked about it, we just lived on... After math I had social studies and she had science with Jerry and Paige. I had Social Studies with Alice, we didn't really talk to each other it was quite awkward.

Kim's pov

In science we were paired up, Paige and Jerry were partners and I was paired up with some guy named Chase. He was very nice and it was weird because we had to do a project on being married. It was quite funny Paige had to 'marry' Jerry. I guess I'm just lucky. We had to spin the 'Wheel of mystery' which was hilarious, when Jerry and Paige spun it, it said 'You just had a baby,' so they had a baby doll that cries and everything! When Chase and I spun it, we got 'Your wife just broke her left arm.' So then I had to wear a cast.

In pe Jack has to help me get my shirt on because I couldn't take the cast off until the end of the week. "Shut you face Jack." He laughed, "So who did you marry Kimberly?" I smiled and pretended to say dreamily, "Chase." He lifted an eyebrow, "Wow. So did Paige and Jerry... get picked to be together?" Jack didn't seem to want to talk about my 'husband.' I nodded "Yeah, they even had a baby!" His jaw dropped, "So I guess you can't swim with a cast on and Jerry probably has to babysit." I laughed, "I don't think Paige will let him go near her little baby." He nodded in agreement. "Kim, after school will you help me study for a math test?" I thought about it. "Depends if I decide to take a shower or not..." i smiled showing it was a joke and he smiled "Yeah... don't." After finishing the mile he helped me get my clothes on... The jeans were the hardest and I just don't want to talk about it.

Jack's pov

Kim and I were studying and she wouldn't even let me get drink of water! She got it and told me to study. When she left I texted Jerry, he said 'Dude Whatcha doing?' I replied 'Studying with Kim...' I imagined his cheesy little smile. He replied quickly 'Oh really?' I rolled my eyes 'So have you made your move on Paige yet?' It two seconds for him to reply 'I will when you send me a picture of you kissing Kim.' Kim came in and I threw my phone at the wall. It was to late. "JACK!" She screamed angrily. She grabbed my phone and went over the messages. She lifted an eyebrow, And muttered "Really Jerry?" I smirked. "What are you smiling about?" She asked. I shrugged "Is that a rhetorical question?" She rolled her eyes and was messing with my phone. "Jack say o" I was confused but did as told "o" when I said it she kissed me and took a picture. Immediately I gasped "Kim..." She shrugged, "What? I'm just going to send it to Jerry and..." I shouted "NOOOO! He will send it to everyone and Alice..." She nodded "True. But I really want Paige to move on from Josh..." I shook my head "Kim please..."

She sighed, "Fine" and threw my phone at the wall again. Then I smiled cheekily, "What now Jack?" My grin was even bigger "Oh nothing." She gave me the death glare, "Tell me or I will hit you with my rock solid cast" She threatened. "Okay, Okay... it's just that you kissed me and... never mind." She was two centimeters away from my face, "Brewer spill it." "Crawford, no. I know you won't hit me." Now our noses were touching, "You wanna make a bet?" I shook my head which felt weird because our noses hit each other. Her eyes and mine we staring deep into each other but she had to break the silence. "Fine. Then answer number 29 by yourself." And then she backed away but lost balance and fell off the bed she screamed and then it was silent.

"K-kim?" I say scared. I looked over the bed and she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down with her. We suddenly heard the door open down stairs. "Jack." She whispered. I looked at her as she turned off the light. "Yeah Kim?" She looked at her clock, "Its 9:00pm and my dad left for a business trip but my mom doesn't get home until 2:00 in the morning!" Now I knew why she was freaking out. I got up and squeezed her free hand. We listened as we heard footsteps downstairs. Now the guy or guys were coming upstairs. We hid in her closet I cursed under my breath remembering we threw my phone at the wall . So much for calling 911. Kim tightened her grip and then let go of my hand while taking her cast off she jumped out and threw it at the guy. He knocked out for like 1 minute and then She dashed for my phone calling 911. I looked around for some sort of rope until I heard Kim scream. "KIM!" I shouted running into her room. The man had a tight grip on her. He saw me and said "Leave while you can kid, because there are 3 men downstairs. Forget about the girl." I nodded And ran to go punch the guy but he grabbed a knife and put it to Kim's throat, "I wouldn't." Kim had tears running down her face, the last thing I ever wanted to see her do was cry. She managed to say, "Jack, please go..." I felt a tear fall down my face, "But Kim..." She could see the knife and hesitated. "Jack would you rather see me die or run?" I didn't know how to answer. Of course the bandit interrupted, "I don't have all night, kid you have ten seconds."I nodded and went to the window. Kim was crying a lot, I saw him kick her to the ground, "Now sweetheart, show us the good stuff or else we will kill you." He threatened I went and I punched him and threw him off the stairwell so that he fell flat on to the hard floor. I quickly grabbed Kim and hopped out the window running for our lives with her on my back I knocked on Jerry's door and he opened it shocked. I grabbed a phone and called 911 again.

Kim finally fell asleep on my lap as the police came. The burglars escaped and I was shaking. I almost lost Kim this was the scariest thing I have ever went through. Paige rushed over, "Jack! What's happened?" I told her calmly, "Don't worry, we are fine. Well Kim is a little shaken from almost being killed and the whole her getting abused thing. But other than that she's fine." Paige nodded sadly, "I should have been here..." I shook my head, "Paige, I will never ever let anyone hurt Kim for as long as I live. Seeing her cry is like watching an angel die." Paige hugged me and whispered into Kim's ear, "You're in good hands."


	11. The kiss eheheheh

Jack's pov

At school Kim and I were pretty much scarred for life. She started eating alone by her locker and no one would talk to her. "Kim?" I say with worry. "Yeah." She replied. I sunk down into a sitting position next to her. "Kim are you okay?" She shook her head, "Honestly no. Jack I'm scared. The dude was prepared to murder me and we have no clue who it was. The person could also be going to our school!" I nodded understanding her problem. "Kim everything is going to be okay" she looked at me, "How do you know?" I smiled, "Because I'm here and I won't let anyone ever hurt you." She hugged me tightly. "Thanks Jack. I just don't understand how your so tough and confident about the situation." I wrapped my arms around her for a good 10 seconds never wanting to let go. She got up and grabbed her stuff. "I need to talk to my science teacher about the cast. Her nose was stuffed and her face was red. She wiped her tears and left. Jerry ran up to me. "Jack!" He shouted. I got up, "Yeah Jerry?" He had my phone in a evidence bag. "Did you steal that from the police Jerry!?" He nodded "Guess what picture I found in your phone?" He asked. My jaw fell of my face. "It isn't the picture of..." He finished my sentence "Of you and Kim kissing?" "Jerry if you show that to any other living soul, or even tell anyone, your dead." Jerry swallowed his spit, "Okay fine mine, but I'm wondering why you took a picture..." the bell suddenly rang,

thank God and I quickly went to social studies. I couldn't think, my brain was fuzzy. I asked the teacher if I could go outside for a second. She knew what had happened,so she agreed. I sat down and put my hands on my head taking deep breaths. Suddenly Kim walked up to me, "Jack are you okay?" I nodded, "Yeah perfect." She nodded, "You know my teacher got a call from your teacher asking for me to talk to you?" I shook my head, "Really?" She nodded. "Jack, you can't be strong all the time. Right now we just need to breathe, things are tough and I'm freaking out because... never mind. I'm fine. But seriously Jack, it okay to cry sometimes." She laughed to herself, "My grandma used to tell me that if I didn't cry and held in my tears, that I would explode." I laughed, "Did you believe her?" She nodded, "She showed me a video... to this day I still believe her." I smiled, "Thanks Kim." She nodded, "No problem." I remembered what Jerry showed me, "Kim! Guess what Jerry Did?" Kim's reaction was awesome, "Oh God Jack, what did he do this time?" I got up and helped her up as well, "He took evidence, also known as my phone and found the picture of us." Kim's face was really pink, "Your kidding right?" I shook my head, "I thought you wanted him to see the picture..." She shook head, "Jack I'm not an idiot, I knew you would ask me not to send it." Now I was confused. "Then why did you do it?"

Kim's pov

"Well I... you know it was just that... " I didn't know how to finish my sentence. Jack was smiling. "Why are smiling? You don't seem to disappointed that he saw it!" Jack shrugged, "Jerry promised he wouldn't tell anyone." I face palmed myself. "Jack your such an idiot. Jerry has the phone doesn't he?" Jack nodded. "The first thing anyone needs to know about Jerry is that he lies. He won't tell anyone. He will SEND it to everyone." Jack nodded. "Yeah. He does doesn't he?" I wanted to slap the man! I put my hands in front of him and pretended to choke him angrily. "Kim I need to ask you something." I sighed, "Okay but it better not be stupid." He nodded, "How do you feel about me?" I didn't hesitate, "I feel like I can tell you anything, your best friend and you're the reason I... Yeah." Jack looked at me. "The reason you...?" I finished my sentence, "The reason I get up in the morning." He nodded. I felt like crying but didn't. "Jack?" I say. He nodded "Kim can you do me another favor?" I shrugged "What is it?" He was looking at his feet. "I had this dream last night... about you and I... and we kissed... " I was listening, "Okay?" He continued, "I need to know if I like kissing you like in the dream." I thought about it. I looked at his face that was now looking at me nervously. "Yeah fine. But it has to be after school in the closet we met in."

Jack's pov

"Okay..." I said. She left returning to her class and I did the same. I felt a little better but now I am nervous for after school. Pe wasn't weird at all. Kim literally put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Jack, you need to promise me something, okay?" I nodded "Of course." She smiled, "Promise me that no matter what, we will be friends after today." I nodded "I promise" I smiled and then She told me, "Don't be nervous Jack it's not like the first time we ever..." She whispered "Kissed" I nodded. At pe we had to do flips and tricks. Kim did four back flips then got up and had to front flip to me . When she got to me I had to throw her up into the air where she had to spin into my arms on the way down. We did it successfully and she was exhausted, who could blame her? In the end we had to dance. Bad idea so I kept spinning her like a princess and then told her to use her flexibility in her dancing which greatly improved her dancing skill level. We actually had fun and it seemed we forgot about everything.

#time skip#

Kim's pov

The bell rang which meant school was over. I nervously went into the closet and closed the door. I took deep breaths and then Jack came. Jack didn't think he just grabbed my waist and pulled me in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and it was the best kiss ever! It lasted for who knows how long. When we finished it was silent. I looked at him I didn't know what to expect, but I'm sure we wouldn't have kissed that long if he didn't like it. I still had my arms wrapped around him and still held on to my waist. After what seemed like 5 of the longest minutes in my life I unwrapped my arms and he let go of my waist. I was going to leave but Jack stopped me. "Kim, wait!" I looked at him kindly, "Yeah Jack?" He smiled "it was good" I blushed a lot. I didn't know what to say so I just said "Thanks, I think it was good too." Then we left and went our separate ways. I screamed into Paiges face when I got home. She smiled, "What?" I just happily ran into my room and screamed some more. Then when I was finished I went to Paige. "Jack and I kissed..." Paige shrugged "I know but haven't you two kissed before?" I nodded "Yeah but this time was different." She hugged me. "What happened this time?" I explained everything in my room and then She screamed cheerfully.


	12. Kims Dad

Jack's pov

I broke up with Alice. She didn't seem to care she told me she was going to break up with me because she wanted to focus only on her career. We hugged goodbye and then went our separate ways. I am thinking about how Kim and I were going to be just friends but now... we just kissed and it was amazing. The world just stopped and goosebumps had run down my spine. I'm early to school now and so bored... Luckily Kim was early, she wasn't wearing the cast, it's weird how I just noticed. She was wearing jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. Her hair was down and she had a small braid on the side clipped up. He had cherry lip gloss on ans lightly applied makeup. She hugged me. "Jack it is freezing outside! Why are you wearing shorts and a short sleeve shirt!?" I realized she was right. "I didn't realize it was raining..." I said looking outside the window. Kim grabbed a jacket out of her locker, "Here, just wear the school jacket I bought." She offered. "Kim I can't... it's yours." She smiled "Stop being a baby and put it on. You would catch a cold." I rolled my eyes and put it on. "What are you going to do in pe then?" She grinned "I'm going to make you suffer." I nodded, "How... nice?" She put her stuff in her locker. "We are at least an hour early and it freezing. Jack you owe me big time." I nodded "Yeah I do." She and I sat down and she cuddled into my chest. We watched as more and more people arrived and Kim was dosing off into sleep. Jerry came over with Paige, "So are you two a couple? Or an item?" I shook my head. Paige shrugged, "Kim came home really happy the other day. She said that you guys kissed." I looked at Paige, "She was happy?" The two exchanged glances, "You two are soo clueless." Paige sighed. Jerry nodded, "I told you!"

Kim's pov

Jack woke me up. I must have fallen asleep. Oh well. I got up and started complaining that it's so cold but at the same time I wanted my jacket but knew Jack needed it more. The first class I have is math, science,pe,language arts and then social studies. The last to classes are so boring because only Paige or Milton are in those classes. My elective is teachers assistant. It is fun unless the teacher gets mad at you. In math I was shivering so much the teacher thought someone put a worm in my pants which made Jack feel guilty. I smiled to reassure him it's okay. In science I learned that germs spread faster in the heat and that the cold slows them down making people less sick. Interesting. Then in pe we had to run in the grass! The track was 'to muddy' I don't think we should have run at all. I was wearing shorts and a short sleeve shirt. Now Jack flipped. "Kimberly Crawford, wear your jacket." "Jack-" I didn't finish because I sneezed. When I was done sneezing I shouted "Brewer! No!" I wasn't paying attention and Frank tripped me, luckily Jack caught me before I fell into the wet muddy grass. He was so warm I didn't want him to let go of me. I got up and he did . Luckily the bell rang so we could change. I threw my clothes off and put on all my nice warm shirt and jeans on. I asked Jack, "Afer school do you want to go to my house? We can watch movies and have hot chocolate with smores..." He nodded "Duhh, I would love to." When Jack was done putting on his plaid shorts and black shirt with my blue jacket we went to have lunch, thank the gods the lunch ladies made soup. I wouldn't be able to live with another sub sandwich. Jack and I were sitting with Milton, Paige, and Jerry. The soup warmed me up, I won't say it tasted good though.

Paiges pov

The two, Kim and Jack look like an adorable couple. Not only that but, they act like one. Jerry asked me out and I said yes to give the jerk a chance. But Kim and Jack have to kiss and hug before they even think about dating. It's annoying and Jerry thinks they're hopeless. Milton and I made a bet that they will date each other and Jerry doubts it. I grabbed my iPod and put my headphones in my ears to listen to music. I think that every one is tired today because no one was talking. I actually fell asleep and dreamed of Narnia.

Jack's pov

Kim was an icicle at lunch, I kept thinking about her during class so when the final bell rang I rushed over to her class and she quickly hugged me. "Jack you're so freaking warm!" I smirked. "Yeah but you should be, not me." She rolled her eyes, "Yeah we are going to have to walk to my house..." She said. I nodded "Of course" We were walking the whole time but we held hands the whole time so it is fine. When we got to her house she made hot chocolate while I grabbed blankets. Of course I heard a glass break and some familiar yet unfamiliar voice scream "AHHHHHHHHH" I grabbed a baseball bat and saw this guy's skin boiling. Kim was crying because this guy tried murdering her before. "Kim are you okay?" I ask. She shook her head. "Her threw the cup of hot chocolate at my legs Jack. " I looked at her legs that were very pink and bleeding. "Okay hold the baseball bat and I will carry you." She shook her head, "You hold the baseball bat while I get a ice pack." I was confused. She came back with a first aid kit, and hand cuffs . "Cuff him to the metal table " I did as told and then She put frozen peas on the burnt part of his face. Calmly she grabbed a phone and called 911, I was impressed. In 5 minutes the cops came and took him away . When they were all gone took a deep breath and layed down. "Jack I'm a wimp and need you to pull the glass out of legs." I nodded "Okay, I just wanted to say that, you were amazing at handling the bandit guy." She smiled. "Yeah it seemed that way but I was having a heart attack honestly." I pulled the glass and more blood was coming out. It was kind of weird because we had to take her pants off to get the glass out. I applied all that I could to make the wounds better. I carried her upstairs to get her shorts that won't cause her any pain. When we got them on her I relaxed. "Thanks Jack." I could tell the wounds still burnt her. "Kim would a kiss make you boo boos feel better?" I asked like what our parents used to say. She nodded and we kissed. It was a short one but it still gave me goosebumps. "Are you ready to watch the movie now?" She laughed "Yes I am." I made every thing because her legs were bothering her. In the end I was exhausted but it was worth it.

Kim's pov

I don't know if Jack and I are a couple because he and I kiss sometimes. We watched the conjuring which is freaking rated r. Jack and I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder, my mom came home and woke me up. I flipped out, I also was surprised Jack was still asleep. My mom asked me if he says boyfriend and I shook my head "No of course he isn't! He is my best friend!" She shrugged and went to her bed. She seemed very tired as usual. Then I wondered where Paige was. I went upstairs to check and she was awake! "Paige!" I whispered loudly. She looked me and signaled me to come over to her. "Kim, you and Jack are so adorable." I rolled my eyes and went back downstairs. Jack was awake now. He had candy in his hair but didn't notice. "Are you okay Jack." He nodded, "Yeah it just suddenly just got really cold." I smiled "Yeah? I didn't notice." I rubbed my hand through his hair making him go back to sleep. I kissed his cheek and laid a blanket on him. He grabbed my hand. "Kim will you sleep with me?" I shook my head, "Sorry Jack, but my mom would flip out." He sighed sadly. I looked at him sadly, "Fine but for like 5 minutes." Before I knew it I fell asleep with him. I must thank the Lord Paige is here because she woke me up before my mom. I whispered "Thank you" and went upstairs. She smiled then went into my mom's room to wake her up. Of course I heard my mom walk in and see me 'sleeping' . When she left Paige and I cooked breakfast. Waffles and bacon. YUMM! Paige looked at me, "Kim, what happened to your legs?" I thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, I didn't tell you... Well..." I explained everything and she was shocked but proud that I didn't flee.

Jack's pov

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I saw Kim and Paige cooking. I joined them in the kitchen "Hi guys." Then I yawned drooling on Kim's shoulder. "Ew Jack!" She said. Paige laughed, "You look like you were drunk last night." She told me. I scratched my head, "I had a weird dream last night too. Kim was a flipping panda!" Paige starred laughing, "Why a panda?" Kim sighed, "Because after we watched the conjuring, Kung Fu Panda came on." Jack nodded. I grabbed a plate of food and so did the girls. We ate at the dining table and started talking about our dreams. Paige smiled "I don't have dreams, I have memories. Last night you asked Kim to sleep with you and she said no. But then you were all sad and she said "Fine, only for five minutes." But she slept for like five hours. It was so adorable and I save her butt because I woke her up before her mom." Kim nodded "And I thank you for that." Then the attention was turned into Kim, "What did you dream about Kimmy?" I asked. She hated the name Kimmy or Kimberly but never hurt me for saying it. "I had a dream that Paige and Jerry were dating and Jack and I were dating and then the four of us went on a double date. But then in the end I flipping died because the bandit killed me revenge." Paige thought for a moment, "Well that started out as a good dream." I nodded in agreement. Kim shrugged. Then Kim flipped out. "Oh gosh no. Not now." It made Paige I nervous. "What?" Kim just grabbed Paige and I's arm and told us to lock ourselves in the bathroom. I shook my head "Kim tell us what's going on." She shook her head "Jack you don't understand. I was just..." the door opened. I kissed Kim and walked past her to the door. She didn't pull me back she just intertwined our hands. Paige was horrified and had 911 on speed dial if she heard me scream. The man at the door punched Kim in the face making her fall down. "Dad please..." She cried. I helped Kim up. "Kimberly I told you no visitors." She replied, "Yeah and the law says no abusing your own children but you didn't listen either." The man was in complete shock and went to punch Kim again but I stopped him. "You probably shouldn't have done that." I said. I couldn't flip him because Kim was in my other hand. He thew another punch but I ducked before he could hit me. Kim got up by herself and fixed her hair so it wasn't in her face. "Dad this is Jack, he is my best friend." I looked at the thin muscular man. "Kim I told you know boys aloud. " She shrugged. "Fine." She grabbed my hand and called Paige who followed us outside . Paige called her mom who dropped us at the mall.

Kim's pov

Tears fell down my face. I didn't hide them and Paige left because she saw Jerry. Jack was still here though. "Kim?" He said. I knew he was terrified of my dad. "Yeah Jack?" He grabbed my hand. "How is he your dad?" I shook my head, "He isn't, but he's all I got. He killed my real dad, my mom told me my real dad was dead when I moved back in. The guy who I called dad forced me to call him dad or else. He thinks that he's my real father because years back my mom was drunk... and yeah." I rubbed my now purple cheek. Jack looked at the ground. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" I got up and walked away. Jack followed "Kim!" I looked at him, "Jack I don't want to talk about it. And if you tell anyone I am dead. Me, telling you is going to kill me. Or worst, kill you. That man you saw, he has fake identities. " Jack grabbed my waist and whispered in my ear, "I will never let anyone hurt you." It gave me the chills. I kissed him for like five minutes and he wiped the tear off of my face. "Kim why are you crying?" I looked down, "He's going to find me and all I can do is run. I'm going to miss you." He shook his head, "Stay with me." I looked at him sadly. "I can stay for one night. But then I'm gone." Jack hugged me. I asked him "Jack will you go out with me?" He looked at me and then kissed me.


	13. Donna Tobin

Kim's pov

Jack has convinced me to stay, he told me that my 'father' was put into jail and that I should be fine. He came to my house to take me to school. It didn't feel right calling Jack my boyfriend so I told him how I felt. "Jack?" I ask, "Yes Kim?" He replied. "I think that we should just be best friends... I don't think I'm ready for a relationship." He nodded, "I understand. That's fine." I hopped on to his back. "Are you okay?" I ask He shook his head "No, my girlfriend just broke up with me." I smiled, "Did she?" I say exaggerating. He nodded "Yeah, but we are still best friends." I nodded "That's good but why are you sad?" He looked at me, "Its kind of personal." I smiled, "I'm your best friend... you can tell me!" Jack shrugged, "Okay but don't freak out." I eagerly replied "Okay fine." He smiled "I am going to miss ny girlfriends kisses." My whole face went red. He laughed at my reaction. I replied "You are? Why don't you ask her to kiss you?" He stopped walking a mile before we would reach the school, "Fine. Kim will you...?" I hopped off his back and kissed him on the cheek. "Consider that a Halloween present." He smiled at me and I walked with him to school. It was quite cold and very cloudy. The wind seemed to push me and sent chills down my spine. I walked to math alone. Jack disappeared and I could see Jerry freaking out. "Kim you have to help Jack and I!" I looked at him surprised, "What did you guys do..." Jerry just grabbed my arm to the bathrooms. I looked at Jerry, "Are you worried because Jack is kissing DONNA TOBIN!" I was shocked. Couldn't it be anyone but Donna. She finished kissing him and as she passed me she said rudely, "Kim..." I stubbornly replied "Donna..." I gave her a death glare as she walked away until she was out of sight. "Brewer!" I screamed. He looked at me confused, "Yeah Kim?" I was so angry, "Don't "Yeah Kim?" Me! Seriously out of all the girls in the school, WHY FLIPPIN DONNA!" Jerry nodded "Yeah man, why her?" I totally forgot Jerry was here but I didn't care. "Well she um, apologized and asked me out" I groaned angrily. "Why her! You know I hate the women! If you two get married I'm not going to your wedding!" I stormed off to math class. Jack had to follow because he has the same class and wouldn't stop bugging me. He kept whispering "Kim... Kimmy... Kimbo... Kimberly." I got up, "May I go to the bathroom please?" I asked the teacher. She nodded and I grabbed the bathroom pass. I stormed into the girls bathroom and just thought about how big of a jerk Jack is. Jack rushed into the girls bathroom and saw the tears in my eyes, "Kim?" I wiped them quickly, "Leave me alone." He put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched but instantly relaxed. "Why Donna Jack?" I turned around to look at him. "I don't know, I wasn't thinking. I just don't understand why it bothers you so much..." My jaw dropped "Your such a flipping jerk. Jack this morning you asked me to kiss you but then not even half an hour later I find you making out with Donna! The meanest person ever!" He was silent. I just walked away and went back into class. Five minutes later Jack came too.

In pe I completely ignored him, and Jack was an idiot, "Kim, the teacher said you have to dance with me." I shook my head, "Why don't you just dance with Donna?" I asked while crossing my arms. He sighed, "Kim that was a mistake." I nodded, "Maybe we were too." I could tell that really hurt him. It hurt me a lot on the inside too. I skipped all my classes after that, even lunch. I locked myself in the closet. I heard Donna and her friends laughing as they passed the closet. They were talking about how sad Jack looked at all his classes. Someone tried opening the closet door and I freaked out and hid in some supplies so the person didn't know I was there. The person was Jack, he had managed to open it. Great. I got out and locked the door so it was just Jack and I. He looked at me surprised and I grabbed a bucket to sit on across from him. He stared at me and I stared back. Then he looked down and I smiled to myself with secret victory. "So you were sad all day from what I have heard." I started... he nodded. "Kim I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you hated Donna so much." I leaped "You didn't realize! I've told you all my secrets including me hating Donna but you didn't realize! I listen to you all the time but you don't seem to care about me." I sat down and crossed my arms once more. He was still looking down, like a mother I said "Jack look at me." He did so and could see that I did have tears. "I don't cry for anything unless I really care or am very scared. That means I care about you Jack, but I don't want to." He finally spoke, "Kim I do care about you. But I can't focus because I get lost in your beauty." I shook my head, "Your just saying that." He smiled, "No its true, " I smiled "Jack you know I hate you right?" He looked at me "Why?" I replied "Because it's so hard for me to get mad at you." That made him smile even more. Then he lifted his eyebrows up and down like a retard. "Fine" I said and I kissed the jerk who kissed me back in return.

Jack's pov

She kissed me and kissed her back. It was wonderful until Jerry came in quick with his phone and took a picture. He sent it before we could say anything and Kim was ready to kick his butt. I would have stopped her but I also wanted to kill him so I let her flip him. While walking home we were silent I looked at Kim for a second and then looked back in front of us. It was weird and then Kim got a phone call. "What! Really? That's amazing!" I was about to ask her what was going on but she put her hand on my mouth. She nodded, "Okay be there soon! Thanks!" Then she looked at me, "Jack, I love you to death but I have to go!" She started running but I followed her, "Crawford!" I shouted but she shouted back "Brewer!" Before she got to her house I jumped grabbed her pulling her backward. "Jaaack" she said whining. I dropped her in the soft grass but sat on her legs so she couldn't move. "Explain" she sighed, "I have an old friend coming to town... His name is Sam. I have to go and pick him up with my mom." I nodded, "Great..."


	14. Kim is bothered about?

Jack's pov

Kim has hung out with Sam every week and it really has bugged me lately. I met him once at school then see him now and then. He's our age and has Brown eyes with short brown hair that's spiked up in the front. I swear, he's the whitest person I have ever met. I am pretty sure that I'm jealous but who could blame me? From what I heard though, he's been her best friend since forever. Jerry walked up to me, "Yo what's up man?" I shrugged "Nothing I guess." He nodded "Kim still hanging with Sam?" "Yeah." Jerry smirked, "I can see it in your eye, you are jealous." In a high-pitched voice I denied, "WHAAAT! Please get real.." He laughed an Milton came over to join us "What's so funny?" Jerry replied before I could even open my mouth. "Jack is jealous of Kim's friend Sam." Milton shook his head. "You shouldn't be. Last night at the store I saw them and Kim punched him really hard and left crying her eyes out." We, Jerry and I looked at Milton shocked. Eagerly, I asked "What happened?' Milton shrugged "I have no clue, but I haven't seen Kim yet. She could be anywhere." Jerry asked, "Is Sam here?" Milton nodded "Yeah." I nodded, "Well I better go, I have to go get my... um." Jerry finished my sentence, "Kim." Milton smiled. "Yeah he has to find his Kim."

I smiled as I thought about talking to Kim. But then a thought dawned me, 'What if Kim is fine and I make a complete fool of myself?' Then I thought of how this pain in my chest that I feel when she usually is in danger. Like it's an automatic sense. I feel that now which builds my confidence. I turned the knob of the closet slowly, it's not locked and I felt my heart strike at my body. When I opened it I saw the beautiful blonde sitting down sadly. Immediately she got up and hugged me. I didn't ask any questions, I just hugged her back. "Kim are you okay?" I ask and I feel her head rub against my shoulder and imagine her nodding yes. I didn't ask her anything until five minutes before first period. "Kim, class is about to start, are you going to class?" She sighed, "I guess." We both walked to our lockers then left and went off to class. In class Kim didn't look up from her desk once. I started to worry but prevented myself from talking.

Kim's pov

In science I tapped my fingers against the desk, everyone left me alone knowing I was thinking about something. When the bell rang I felt I was a lost deer in a tigers den. I pushed and finally shoved to the ground. Of course Jack immediately came to me and helped me up. "Thanks Jack." I said again. I don't know why but Jack always makes me feel better in a way I can't explain. After we dressed for pe I stood next to Jack while people were tackling each other for flag football. "Kim I have no clue why your so down, but we really could kick the other teams butt, are you in?" I nodded, "I'm in." He gave me an absolutely adorable smile and I grinned in returned. We ran at the same time but everyone knew they couldn't catch Jack so they came for me. I did a back flip over almost everyone and landed successfully on the safe box... Jack and I high fived each other. "And Boom goes the dynamite!" I shouted. We both ran for our lives on the way back down across the other half of the field. It was harder because we had a ball in our hands. On the way back Jack I were laughing our butts off. "I can't believe our team didn't win!" Jack exclaimed. "I know right, I thought we totally dominated." We walked to lunch together and I forgot about everything that bothered me. The guys and I just hung out like normal and ate whatever the cafeteria calls "Food". It wasn't until social studies I thought about the situation, I realized that Jack won't stay silent forever, he would get curious and ask why I was so glum. I was trying so hard to figure out how I would tell him that I flinched when I heard the teacher call my name, "Y-yes?" I stuttered, She smiled because she knew I wasn't paying attention. "Kim, in your own words, what is love?" I asked another stupid question, "Like define it or say how I feel about it." I saw the teacher wore an evil grin, "both." I nodded "My definition of love is, a deep affection that you feel intensely for another or care about." The teacher nodded approvingly. "What I feel when I'm in love is just, pure happiness. Like the person I'm with can't ever make me frown and there is no better person than him." Now the teacher knew that I had a major crush on a guy. Great...

Jack's pov

Last period was freezing. The teacher must love when it snows! I grabbed my black bag and headed out the door as the bell rang. Of course all the other people in class were shoving me from behind to get out. When I got out of there alive, I calmly walked to Kim's classroom to find her grabbing her bag and heading out. She must have thought about what may have disturbed her earlier today. I figured that because she was the las t one to leave not the first like usual. It was silent until Kim finally spoke up after walking across the street on to Bayport (made it up). "Jack obviously you know something has been on my mind lately?" She paused to make sure, and I nodded in acknowledgement. "Well the thing is, my friend Sam asked me out..." I couldn't help but say "Really?" In a kind of high pitch voice. I could see a small smile on the corner of her mouth but then it disappeared as soon as it came. "Yeah, and I said I would think about it." I was tensed up but then relaxed, "So are you going to date him?" She shrugged, "I don't know so I figured I would ask you what you think I should do?" This is a guy's worst nightmare, the girl you like, asking you if she should go out with some other dude. Without really thinking I asked what was on my mind, "Do you like the guy more than me?" Immediately I covered my mouth, "Sorry, stupid question. Um, just forget I ever asked that." She giggled, "Right... It's weird because you two are like Edward and Jacob in..." I interrupted her, "Don't even get started on the twilight situation." We both smiled while laughing to ourselves, "Okay Jack-ob," she started like saying Jacob. "Do you think Sam is a nice guy?" I shrugged "He's okay... but," I feel like an idiot because I didn't want her to hear the second part of the sentence. "But?" She asked. "I just don't think he's your type." She shrugged, "Yeah I know, I was just making sure it wasn't just in my head." I looked at her confused, "That he's your type?" She shook her head "No, it's definitely a different reason." "And what's that?" She shrugged "It's not important." I nodded, "It is to me." She changed the subject "Oh look, my house." She sprinted towards it but I caught her by the waist and she tried using her hands to loosen my grip. Let's just say, she failed in doing so. "Okay Jack what do you want?" I smiled in victory, "What's the other reason why you asked me if you should date Sam." She squeezed my face with her hands, "I will tell you, but you have to let me run to my house without chasing me. Deal?" I nodded "Deal."

She sighed, "The other reason is because I had to make sure you didn't like me so that you wouldn't hate me if I did date me...But now I know you do so... Yeah that's why" I smiled, "Kimberly Crawford," she replied "Yeah, you know how like you said you would let me go? Yeah that's what you have to do like now." She tried squeezing out but it was no use. " JAACK!" She shouted, "Your breaking the deal!" I shook my head, "You never said exactly when I had to let you go " she started throwing names at me. "Jack you jerk, idiot, turtle face! Snake butt! Mouse tongue!" I laughed "Is that the best you've got?" She rolled her eyes, "Well what else can I do?" I shrugged "I don't know but you can do better than this." "Yeah but I don't want to hurt you." I smirked "Hurt me? That's impossible." She sighed "You asked for it." She stomped on my foot and instantly I let go. But she wasn't done, she grabbed my arm and flipped me. Then she sat on me and I could only lift my head to look at her. "Yeah, your not hurt or mad are you?" I shook my head "No I'm fine." She smiled, "Okay, no injuries for me to kiss!" She got off and dashed to her house. I left her and went to my house.


	15. Jerry Lol

Jack's pov

Have you ever had that moment when you're staring blankly at something or someone and imagined doing something differently than what you did? Yeah that's how I am feeling now. I lay on my bed with my pencil in my hand staring at my math book. I didn't understand a simple question and then I thought about Kim, and how she enjoys tutoring others because she is a genius in the subject. I thought about last week when she told me Sam had asked her out and she had to make sure I was cool with it,- which I wasn't. They weren't dating, but neither were we. There is a saying, "Life is like a book..." I feel as if Kim is one of those chapters in my book, or an important part of my life. I feel my phone vibrate underneath me and I quickly leap off the bed and throw everything off until I find it. Of course the phone was the last thing I found out of all the items on my bed. It was a text from Jerry. It said "Dude I'm having a pool party tomorrow night, (Which is Friday for us) and was hoping you could come? I also kind of promised some girls you would..." I smirked, of course Jerry did. I believe girls like me because of my super strong muscles and karate skills, not my personality. I think it's unfair but I decided reluctantly, that I would go, "Sure dude, no problem." Right when I put my phone down he texted back, "Thanks man, I also invited Kim if you were going to say no. But at least now you have something to look forward to! :)" I rolled my eyes but smiled knowing Jerry and how he is. I then texted Kim, "Are you going to Jerry's party?" She replied "Yeah, I figured I better go some time." I texted back, "Yeah, so this would be your first time going to Jerry's party?" Instantly she replied "Yes it will. Are you coming?" "Yep! Warning: STAY AWAY FROM THE PUNCH!" "Oh, I will keep that in mind Jackie-bear! I have to go see you tomorrow!" I read the text and said out loud "Jackie-bear?" My mom came in and heard me. "Who called you Jackie-bear? Was it a girl?" She already knew the answer though. But she didn't know who called me the name. Without waiting for an answer she replied, "I better meet her soon." It's funny because I just realized Kim has been here millions of times but my mom was never there when Kim was.

At school Friday before the party

Kim's pov

I saw Jack and ran over and hugged him, he spun me around and then put me down. Everyone wasn't surprised to see us hugging and didn't seem to bother anyone, well except for Lindsay and of course Donna. "Hi Jackie-bear!" I said smiling at his reaction. "Hi Kimberly, anyways I said the nickname last night out loud and my mom heard, so now she wants to meet you." I nodded, "Wow, why did you say it out loud?" He replied, "Well, because no one calls me that." I shrugged "You ready for the party!?" He smiled as I did some of my famous dance moves, "Kim everyone is staring" I yawned tired from last night. "You tired Kimmy?" I nodded "Yeah, you should try learning how to play the flute in one night. Also learning to play two songs in the same night." I rested my head on his shoulder for a second but Jerry rushed over, "Guys! Donna and Lindsay are talking... TO EACH OTHER" That made me nervous because both of them hated me. "Oh God." I said nervously. Jerry nodded "Yeah and to make you feel better Kim, they keep giving you the death stare." Sarcastically I replied, "Perfect." Jerry nodded, "And..." I got annoyed, "Jerry, please stop talking or make a complete sentence." Jack was silent, "Kim you wouldn't get mad if one of those two girls kissed me would you?" Instantly I replied, "Excuse me? I would be mad but as long as it's them kissing you. Not the other way around." Jerry smiled "Jack what if they kissed you and you didn't want to kiss them but then you realized you liked the kiss?" He rolled his eyes "Oh please Jerry, I only like Kim's..." Jerry and I looked at him I took advantage of the moment, "Like my what Jack?" Jerry also did the same, "Jack I dare you to kiss Donna, Lindsay, and then Kim." His jaw dropped, I smiled "Careful you might catch flies." Jack sighed, "I'm not sure of I should... Kim back me up here..." I shrugged, "I honestly would love to see who's you like better, so go on and do it Jack. But if your kissing me, you wipe your mouth first." I put my hand on my hip and watched as he walked over to Donna, Jerry had his camera, he told me "I only dared him to do this because I had to get really juicy information on the school for tomorrow's news." My jaw dropped, "Jerry! You can't do that!" Then I punched him in the arm before he went to record the thing. While he kissed the others, (- lol who would say that?) I grabbed a napkin. I got frustrated when he kissed Donna the longest. I chose to believe he made him kiss her longer. Then he came up to me and I handed him a napkin. He smiled and wiped his mouth, "You have no idea how disgusting that was." I laughed, then took a deep breath. "You ready?" I asked even though this wasn't the first time. He nodded. I leaned in slowly staring into his eyes as my lips softly touched his. I must say as always, it was magical. But since we were at school and Jerry was filming us, I ended the kiss shortly after it started. The Jerry rushed over pushing me aside, "So Jack which kiss did you like more? Donna, Lindsay, or Kim?" Jerry had the camera right in Jack's face. Jack nervously said "Uh, Kim?" I grabbed Jerry's shoulder, "Yeah Jerry, I just realized we don't have school tomorrow. So what are you really doing with the video?" He swallowed nervously, "Just taping evidence." I grabbed the camera and tabloid my life depended on it. Not even Jack could catch me. I ran around the whole school until the bell rang and Jack caught me in math class. "Kim that's Jerry's." He whispered as I put it in my bag. I nodded, "Yes it is Jack, it also has MY lips touching YOURS. Which Jerry would love to share with the world." Jack shrugged, "Okay fine." Now I started thinking about it even more, "So you like kissing me more?" I teased. He nodded "Yeah, that's what I said right?" I shook my head smiling. He was playing the clueless card.

In pe

I couldn't pull my shirt off and I swear my hair is stuck to my shirt.. "Jack help me!" I couldn't see anything. He pulled it off quickly and my hair was all over my face making him laugh. His shirt was off and I punched him right in his abs. I muttered "So.. funny" he nodded "Yeah it is." I put my or clothes on and brushed my hair in to a high nice pony tail. Without thinking I said, "Jack, you should get a hair cut." His eyes popped out of his face, "I would never, cut my beautiful bouncy hair." I rolled my eyes. I don't know why but I just kissed Jack, I wasn't thinking but it felt really good. We separated from each other when the pe teachers blew their whistles and alarmed everyone that they better go line up. Quickly I ran to the line not looking back. "Alright class today we time you on the mile... So good luck and if you don't get under 16 minutes ladies you fail. Men you guys have to get under 12 fun! I start the timer now!" I sprinted because I knew Jack was going to try to catch me. I ran so fast my time was 6:03 but Jack was right behind me and got 6:10. I immediately laid in the grass to tired to move. Jack lifted me up and whispered, "Kim what was that kiss for?" I couldn't get out of this one so I replied, "Well I honestly don't know. I wasn't thinking..." He lifted an eyebrow, "Or you just didn't get enough of this..." I shook my head, "Nope, I think I have had enough..."

The party

Jack's pov

There were so many people at Jerry's party I was surprised. I saw Kim and she was wearing a dress over her bathing suit. "Hey Jack, do you think I should delete 'you know what,' on the camera?" I nodded, "Probably." She lifted an eyebrow, "It sounds like you want it to he shown to everyone." She accused. I replied, "It sounds like you don't for some reason." She grabbed my arm and before I knew it, I was soaking wet in the pool. She smiled and then walked away giving the camera to Jerry and then pointed to me. Jerry smiled and winked at me. I was so confused. Quickly I leaped out and went to Kim, "What did you tell Jerry?" She shrugged "Nothing. He just told me how much fun you seemed to be having." She pulled her dress off and was in a bikini now. "Okay now let's go into the pool!" She shouted. I shook my head, "Jerry... likes to take pictures... of girls like you." She rolled her eyes, "That's fine. Now let's go!" She grabbed my arm and was watching where she was going and fell backward in to the pool but grabbed my arm trying to get back up but I ended up falling in too. She and I swam back up and she was shivering. I laughed not giving her any pity. She tried punching me but I ducked. Unfortunately for me, I got water in my nose. She wrapped her hands around my neck as she came behind me. "Jack I need a rode home..." I laughed. "Kim you live down the street." She nodded "Yes I do. But a lot of people are overdosing on the punch and Jerry forced me to drink to cups of it." I looked at her shocked "You did not!" She nodded, "I did. What's weird is the punch was really good I'm really trying hard not to go and drink some more of it. I got out of the pool and she followed. "Jerry Did you make Kim drink the punch?" He nodded "Dude it was so sick yo" he stumbled sideways while trying to keep his balance. I felt Kim's hand on my right shoulder. Suddenly we heard a really loud song and everyone danced like there was no tomorrow, including Kim. "Kim I think we should go..." She nodded "Yeah, yeah sure whatever. But where would we go?" I wanted to kill Jerry but he was drunk too and it wouldn't do me any good... "Kim I'm taking you home." I took her to her house, "Thanks Jack." She said. I nodded And then She kissed me AGAIN! Ahshshsbdjxnx. Then she went inside her house and left me speechless. I went back to Jerry's house and called my mom, "Yeah mom can you come and pick me up?" She replied "Sorry sweet heart, I have to work way overtime so you will just have to stay the night at Jerry's house ." I took a deep breath, "Okay..." I went back to Kim's house and knocked on the door. Kim's mom answered, "Hi Mrs. Crawford, Is it okay if I stay the night here? Jerry's house has a lot of drunk people over there and I'm uncomfortable sleeping with strangers." She nodded, "Okay Jack, you can sleep on the couch. It's weird because Kim came back drunk from the party." I nodded "I know, before she went crazy I took her here." She smiled "Thank god then. And thank you Jack." I nodded as Kim's mom gave me a pillow and blanket.


	16. Saturday Morning

Saturday: The day after Jerry's party

Kim's pov

I wake up and realize I'm still wearing my bathing suit. I run downstairs just to be sure my mom isn't here but instead of her I see I go over next to him and sit on my knees inspecting him to make sure my eyes aren't defying me. I grab the frozen waffle box from the freezer and slowly, one by one put the waffles in his trunks. Then I grabbed chocolate syrup, because to our luck I didn't have any whipped cream. I put it all over his face then to finish my master piece I put a cherry on top of his head. I put my hands on his and whispered, "Jack... wake up!" He opened his eyes and shivered. "Are you cold?" I asked and he shook his head, He licked his lips and then felt his face. His hand had chocolate on it and he freaked. When he leaped up, all the waffles fell out of his pants. I laughed my butt off. "You think it's so funny?" He said. I nodded "No it's hilarious!" He came up to me and rubbed all the chocolate on my face. Then he pinned me down, "Now what are you going to do?" I asked. He shrugged "I'm trying to think." I knew he wanted kiss me but at the same time didn't want freak me out. "Jack I know what your thinking." He smiled and shook his head, "No you don't." I nodded "Go ahead and see how I react." My heart was beating faster than ever I was actually scaring myself. He nodded, "Fine." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our bodies were touching each other and we were both hungry for each other. We didn't do anything like 'that' But we did kiss. For a long amount of time. If my mom walked in she would flip out because well you should know why... Afterwards we laid our foreheads together while catching our breath . "Kim?" Jack breathed out. "Yes?" I reply. "You are the bestest friend I ever had." I smiled. "I know." He got up and then helped me up. It was awkward for a moment so I broke the silence sort of... "I'm going to go take a shower..." He nodded, "Good idea, I will just watch tv." He turned it on, "Oh look Dora, my favorite." I nodded and ran upstairs. I turned the shower on and waited for it to heat up...

Jack's pov

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I took a deep breath to calm myself, I gave myself a little pep talk while Kim took a shower. Jack stay calm, she is just the girl of your dreams and in your dreams! Yeah, AND YOU KISSED HER! Stay calm, Whatever you do stay calm. I started walking in circles downstairs. Then I checked my messages, one from my mom: "Jack I'm going to pick you up in 30 minutes." -sent 25 minutes ago. That means I have five minutes to get ready. I left my shirt at Jerry's house, which I knew I would get later so I am good. I tried to relax but couldn't. Kim came down with shorts and a white lace shirt. Her hair had some curls and a white headband. "I think I saw your mom outside Jack." She told me. I leaped up, "Oh yeah." I said. "Do you want to come with me?" I ask. She nodded, "Yeah, I guess your mom has to meet me some time right?" We went outside and I ran to my mom. "Mom!" I shouted and she turned around to see me with Kim... "Hey Jack, who is this?" I replied, "One of my best friends from school." She replied, "Yeah, I live down the street from Jerry." My mom nodded while inspecting Kim. To make things less awkward Kim asked, "Jack do you have everything? Like perhaps a shirt?" I smiled "my shirt is at Jerry's house and my phone... is not in my pocket any more." She laughed, "I will go get it." Then she quickly ran inside the house. My mom finally said, "She seems nice. What's her name?" I replied, "Kim. She the one who called me Jackie-bear..." My mom silently laughed to herself. "I like that. Jack, do you like her?" I was going to reply but Kim came with my phone. "Here you go Jack!" She said. "Thanks Kim." She nodded, "No problem!" Then kissed my cheek and waved goodbye. My mom nodded "You soo like her Jack."

Kim's pov

I knew Jack and his mom were talking about me so as soon as he left I grabbed my phone and texted him, "What did your mom say about me?" He replied, "Relax, she says she likes you..." I sighed with relief, then replied "THANK THE LORD!" He put "Haha :)" I relaxed and decided to walk to the mall. I haven't enjoyed the mall as much lately because Paige had to move back in with her mom, since the 'incident'. I received a text from Jerry and looked at it, he put, "I see you." I replied, "That's not creepy." Then looked around to reassure I really wasn't being watched. When I got to the mall I hot a decaf latte and sat down. I was so tired. Someone sat at the seat across from and I looked up to see Jerry. I screamed then calmed down and whispered "Jerry what are you doing here!" He smiled "What happened when Jack came to your house?" Obviously Jack didn't want to tell him so I replied "Nothing." He shook his head, "You kisses Jack's cheek... in front of his mom!" I nodded "So?" He sighed, "Why won't you guys just tell me!?" I replied "Why would we?" He cracked his back, "Alright Kim, we can do this the east way or the Jerry way. I asked "what's the Jerry way?" He smiled, "You get a kiss from me I'd you don't talk. I pressed record on my phone, "Sorry what did you say?" He said it again louder than muttered "blondes." I shouted "Excuse me?" I said and he replied "Nothing!" I nodded, "Good and seriously nothing happened Jerry" he sighed with defeat. "Fine." Then he went to the Wasabi dojo.

I got up and looked around. I kind of felt lonely but crashed into Sam. "Oh, Sam sorry." He smiled, "It's okay Kim." I felt bad because I told him that I couldn't date anyone now. "So how are things with you?" He shrugged "They are fine, but I go back to Missouri tomorrow..." I nodded sadly, "I am sorry." He shook his head, "I'm not. I get to see my girlfriend!" My jaw dropped. "If you had a girlfriend, then why did you ask me out?" He shrugged "I thought, why not go a little crazy in Seaford while I'm there?" I stormed off but of course I tripped and fell on my face."I am so... Kim?" It was Jack. I looked at him "Hi Jack..." He pulled me up. "What or who were you running away from?" He asked. "I was not running away, I was angrily walking fast. I was walking fast so I could get away from Sam." Jack looked at me, "But wasn't he like your childhood best friend?" I nodded, "Turns out he is a cheater." Jack is a knucklehead. "You were dating him and he cheated on you!" Jack shouted . I held Jack's hand, "Of course I'm NOT dating him. He was planning on cheating on his girlfriend with me but I said no anyways,of course so his plan didn't work. But still I feel bad for his girlfriend." Jack nodded and I felt him relax. "Okay good Kim but I have to go train for karate. Excited I asked "Can I help!?" He shrugged, "Why not?"


End file.
